Becoming Parents
by DeliciouslyDangerous1
Summary: After discovering that Zane is alive, Cyrus throws a party to celebrate, where he and Nya sleep together. Two weeks later, Nya discovers that she's pregnant and tells him. Now, the two of them try to keep it a secret from the others, while trying to cope with the reality of them becoming parents. Will feature Nya pregnancy moments, Nyrus fluff, baby fluff, and some drama
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a story I've wanted to do for a while now, and finally had enough time to do it! It's not as great as I hoped it'd be, the first chapter anyways, but I promise it's gonna get better in the future!**

**This is not a Jaya, NyCole, or Zaya fanfic, but it's a fanfic of my new ship, Nyrus! So, if you don't wanna read it cause of the ship, then it won't bother me!**

**And before anyone says anything, in this story, Cyrus is NOT some old man! I have a headcanon where he is just a few years older than the Ninja, since he certainly doesn't look old to me, and JustCallMeDisc0rd3r will agree with me on this!**

**Anyways, here ya go!**

* * *

They'd had a party celebrating Zane being alive, that was the last thing Cyrus remembered when he woke up the next morning, completely naked with none other than Nya Biles in the bed next to him, cuddling close to him.

Using his upper-body strength, he immediately tried to move himself away from Nya without waking her up, only for her grip on him to tighten and for her to move closer. That was what happened every time he tried to move away, she'd just move closer.

"Mmmm, don't go. Keep me warm." Nya mumbled, snuggling her head against his back. Sighing, Cyrus leaned back against his headboard, looking down at the woman laying next to him.

_She looks so fragile like this, it's amazing how much one's demeanor can change while sleeping._ He thought, adjusting his glasses.

A cool breeze blew into the room causing Nya to shiver, and her eyes to flutter open. _Where am I?_ She thought, yawning before realizing that she had her arms wrapped around something, or _someone_.

She screamed, automatically moving away from him like he'd previously tried doing. "_Cyrus!?_ W-What are you doing in my–" She stopped before she could finish her sentence, taking notice of her surroundings. "T-This isn't...this isn't my room..."

"No, it's not your room. That's the bad part, other than the fact that both of us are..._naked_ in the same bed." Cyrus said, shaking his head as a sigh escaped his mouth.

Nya bit her bottom lip before placing her face in her hands, silent sobs escaping her mouth. He was unsure of whether to comfort her or not, but he decided against it, seeing as though it would be awkward since both of them were still nude.

So, he let her sit there and cry, mumbling about how neither Jay nor Cole would forgive her for this, that it would just make matters worse if they found out what she'd done. He knew her words to be true, remembering the entire love-triangle _his _own machine created for her.

He snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Nya sniffle before clearing her throat. "Um, Cyrus? Can we...can we not mention this to anyone, especially not the boys?" She asked, biting her bottom lip and glancing in the direction opposite him.

He nodded, slightly hurt that she wanted to forget the entire ordeal, but he understood that she had her reasons for wanting it. If her brother found out, he would no doubt try to murder him. And if the other boys found out, well, they'd hate Nya and himself for their heartache.

Nya sniffled once more, shooting a smile in his direction. "Thank you, Cyrus," She began, hesitantly placing her hand atop his own, "It...really means a lot to me."

And with that, she removed her hand from his and secured the bed sheet around her lithe frame, searching hastily for her clothing items. She continued to try and avoid glancing at him, seeing as though he was completely bare as he sat on the bed, since she'd removed the only thing covering both of them; the bed sheet.

"Aha, there's my shirt and underwear." She mumbled to herself, laying said clothing items in a chair not too far from her, "Now, where's my bra and pants?"

Cyrus stayed silent as she searched for her clothes, eventually finding the remaining articles of clothing she'd been looking for, quickly slipping them and heading to the door. Before exiting, she turned to look back at him, looking as though she had something to say, but shook her head and left, leaving him all alone.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

Nya sat in the bathroom at the academy during her lunch break, making sure the door was locked before she pulled the box out of the cabinet; the box containing a pregnancy test.

"Here goes nothing." She said, removing the test strip from the package, inserting it into her urine stream. Once that was done, she sat it on the counter, wringing her hands together as she sat back down.

She tried to remain calm on the outside, despite the fact that, on the inside, she was panicking. _Please be negative, please be negative..._

She chanted those words over and over again until she realized that it was time for her to check the pregnancy test, heading over to the counter. Nya held her breath, hesitantly lifting up the test, along with the box.

"Let's see here. Blue for no, pink for yes." She mumbled, glancing away from the box and at the test, only to drop both of them on the floor and sit back down, placing her face into the palm of her hands.

_This can't be happening, we were just supposed to forget it ever happened! How can we do that now!?_ She yelled inside her mind, hitting her forehead repeatedly with her wrists. _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

She snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of a knock at the bathroom door, followed by the sound of Kai's voice. "Nya, you alright? You've been in there for a while now."

Nya quietly sniffled, wiping her face with her sleeves. "Yeah, Kai. I'm..._perfectly_ fine." She scoffed, flushing the toilet and shoving the pregnancy test back into the box, placing the box into her bag before exiting the bathroom, finding herself face-to-face with Kai.

He eyed me suspiciously for a moment, but that look was quickly replaced with a slightly worried smile. "Hey, Nya, you sure you're okay? You're as pale as a ghost."

"Yeah, I think it's a stomach virus or something. No big deal." She murmured, rubbing her stomach, "I think...I think I'm gonna take the rest of the day off, if I can find someone to take over my class."

"I can do it, as long as you–" He stopped in the middle of his sentence to poke me on the forehead, grinning, "Promise to go to the doctor."

Biting her bottom lip, Nya nodded. The nod seemed to satisfy Kai, who ruffled her hair before turning around and heading back to his classroom, leaving Nya alone in the middle of the hallway.

_I have no intention of going to the damn doctor's office,_ She thought as she watched Kai round the corner, disappearing from her sight, _But, I do think I have to pay someone a visit..._

* * *

**Okay, so...whatcha think? Be honest! I don't expect praise from all of you, so give some constructive criticism, just don't be too harsh! **

**Another thing, though, I plan on updating Darkness In His Heart, Learning To Live Together, AND Love or Duty sometime this week! YAY!**

**Well, I hope you (somewhat) enjoyed this first chapter of the story! *starts singing* Bye, Bye, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this chapter is a bit sucky too, but it's gonna get better in future chapters! Cross my heart, and hope to die! *crosses heart***

**Anyways, I have some responses to last chapter's reviews, so here they are!**

**IceFreak101: Yay, I'm so glad you do! After all, you put up with my annoying questions while I was writing this!**

**Budder Ninja 2014: Hehe, glad you like it too! Since I do recall you saying that Cyrus Borg is yours!**

**Guardian Sorceress Alanshee: Yes, another person starting to like the idea of Nyrus! *high-five***

**nya flamey: Thank you, thank you! *bows***

**NyaFanGirl: Aww, thanksies! I enjoy reading the reviews you write for my stories! (I enjoy everyone else's reviews, too!)**

**Astrid16: I'll try my best to convince you, or die trying!**

**Okay, now that that's over, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! (Or don't, I'm cool with it if you don't enjoy it!)**

* * *

Nya gulped as she stood on the sidewalk outside of Borg Industries, _his_ home. She waited a few more moments before heading into the building, heading towards the elevator, only to be stopped by Pixal.

"Hello, Nya. What brings you here?" Pixal asked, her arms full of what appeared to be blueprints; no doubt for rebuilding Zane.

Nya put on her best smile, turning around to face Pixal. "Oh, nothing. Just...need to see Cyrus about something." She said, praying that Pixal would not ask what it was she needed to speak to him about, and to her luck, Pixal never asked.

"I will have the receptionist inform him that you are here, then." Pixal said, smiling at Nya as she walked towards the assembly line and out of sight. After Pixal was gone, Nya sighed and headed towards the elevator once more, stepping and pressing the button that would take her to her destination; Cyrus's office.

As she waited in the elevator, her mind was racing as she thought of possible ways he would react, completely unaware that the elevator had already stopped on the top floor of the building.

_Okay, Nya, you can do this! _At least, that's what she told herself as the door to his office slid open, revealing Cyrus sitting at his desk. He looked...troubled about something, but she didn't know what and didn't want to pry.

"Oh, Nya...what are you doing here?" He asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She could tell he felt slightly...awkward around her, after all, she didn't exactly feel comfortable either as she stood there, biting her bottom lip.

Sighing, she walked further into the room, stopping just feet away from his desk. "Um, before I say anything, no one can hear us, right?" She felt silly asking, but she didn't want anyone hearing what she had to say.

Cyrus shook his head, wheeling out from behind his desk. "No, my...dear, no one can hear anything that is said between the two of us."

"Good, so...now, I have something r_eally_ important to tell you." She murmured, biting her bottom lip as she blushed a dark scarlet, "You see, Cyrus, I-I...I'm...pregnant."

Risking a glance at his face, she found him to have a look of shock and...happiness? Nya shook her head, knowing there way no way he could possibly be _happy_ about this, after all, he was a successful and important man; he didn't have time to focus on a baby...

"Um, I understand that you might not want it, but I do, and I don't expect you to do anything. I'll be fine withou–" She began, only to have him cut her off.

"No, no! I want it, I really do!" He shouted, wheeling closer to her. He stared at her stomach, biting his lip. "When...when did you find out?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her, making her release a sigh.

"Um, about an hour ago, but if you want to know how far along I am, then that's only about two weeks." She said, touching her hand to her stomach, gently rubbing circles through her shirt.

"Well, are you...going to tell the others?" Cyrus asked, wheeling next to her, laying a hand on her belly.

Nya shook her head, sighing. "That's the thing. I'm not going to tell them, not yet anyways."

"I see, and how do plan on keeping it a secret in a few months? You're not going to stay small forever, baby weight will eventually take over and they'll figure it out."

"Well, I'll just have to...move out or something, I guess. I just...don't want them finding out yet, not until it's closer to time for me to have the baby," She began, pausing to take a deep breath, "Since, I'm afraid Kai will try to make me...have an abortion or something..."

Cyrus fidgeted in his wheelchair, feeling quite...uncomfortable about that particular subject. "Oh, well...maybe you could...move in here? There is plenty of room, and I'd like to be close to you throughout your pregnancy..."

Nya wrung her hands together, biting her lip again. "Um, I guess I could...but, I'd need to figure out an excuse to tell the boys..."

"Hmmm, you could tell them that you...got a job here, and would prefer living closer to work?" He suggested, adjusting his glasses before shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, I-I think that might work...maybe..." She trailed off, looking down at the floor, "Are you sure you want me staying here, though?"

Cyrus nodded his head, inwardly chuckling. "Yes, more than anything," He began, shooting her a nervous smile, "And, when you decide to officially move out, I shall have some movers sent out to the academy to help you with your things."

_Maybe this whole thing won't be as bad as I thought..._Nya thought, nodding her head before heading back towards the elevator, ready to head back to the academy and face the boys.

* * *

**Well, there you go! Remember, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated, as long as you don't go overboard! Don't be some HUGE douchebag, or anything!**

**And, I know this chapter was a bit short, but I'm gonna make the next chapters longer and more...interesting, since I bet all of you are bored from reading these first two chapters!**

**Oh, and if there's anything specific you'd like to see happen during Nya's pregnancy, let me know! I already have some ideas for future chapters, so I think I'm gonna give you some slight spoilers to some stuff that's gonna be in future chapters!**

**1) Nya and Cyrus choosing baby names!  
**

**2) After the boys find out, Nya, Cyrus, and Kai decorate a nursery!**

**3) Cyrus trying to put together a crib, only to have issues doing so!**

**Those are just some of the things you can expect in future chapters, but not anytime soon! It'll be closer to time for her baby to be born!**

**Well, peace out Ninjomies! Gonna eat me some pickles, yum!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this chapter is slightly longer than the previous two had been! Oh, and at the end of this chapter, I'm gonna go ahead and allow people to vote on the name choices, genders, and one other thing down below!  
**

**Anyways, here are the replies to last chapter's reviews!**

**IceFreak101: Thank ya, thank ya very much!**

**Guardian Sorceress Alanshee: Oh yeah, uh huh, someone likes her some Nyrus! *dances***

**Astrid16: Yay, glad you liked my whole crib idea! I chose to do that cause I figured it would be ironic and funny! And I DO plan on giving some Cyrus backstory!**

**LucyBrick123: Awesome, glad you think so!**

**Those are all I'm gonna do, so yeah...**

**Well, here ya go! Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

As soon as Nya arrived back at the academy, she was surrounded by the boys; all of them asking where she'd been, except for Kai. He still believed that she'd gone to visit the doctor, making her feel...slightly guilty at having to keep such a secret from him.

It didn't help when she'd called all of them into the living room, asking all of them to sit down before she said anything. All of them nodded and went to take a seat, Jay and Cole fighting over who got to sit in the recliner.

"Move your ass, Mouth of Lightning!" Cole shouted, trying to shove Jay over the arm of the chair, almost succeeding.

Jay snarled a bit, managing to stay on the recliner and shove Cole back. "Make me, Twinkle Toes!" Their argument went on for another five minutes before Kai got sick and tired of it, lifting Jay off of the recliner and sitting him on the loveseat.

Crossing his arms, Jay pouted for a while before turning and glaring at Cole, who had a triumphant smirk on his face. Mumbling under his breath, Jay turned his head away, looking towards Nya and waiting for her to begin speaking.

Nya's heart was racing as all of their eyes became fixated on her, making her bite her lip; something she only did when nervous. Her throat felt like it was slowly closing, trying to prevent her from speaking.

"Well, Nya, what is this important new you have to tell us?" Lloyd asked, sitting in the Lotus position on the floor, staring at her with wide eyes. All of the boys seemed to have excitement in their eyes, expecting some wonderful news, like whether or not she'd chosen one of the boys.

_You can do it, Nya! Just...gently break the news to them, and get the heck out of there as fast as possible!_ Nya thought, taking in a deep breath as she prepared to tell the boys that she was moving out.

Releasing the breath she'd been holding, she glanced at each of the boys. "Um, everyone, I-I'm...I'm moving out. I got a new job, and I'd like to live closer to work." She said, bowing her head as she turned to leave the room.

"What do you mean, Nya!? You can't leave!" Kai shouted, walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. It was killing her not to just come clean right then and there, but she didn't. _That_ news would hurt them even more...

"Yes, Kai, I can leave if I want. I'm a grown woman now, and I don't need someone's permission to do anything anymore." She scoffed, trying not to sound bitter towards him. After all, he was the only family she had left, and she absolutely did _not_ want to push him away.

"B-But, what about–" Kai begn, only for Nya to cut him off, shaking her head. "If it's about my job here, I've already discussed things with Sensei, and he plans on hiring someone to take over my class."

Kai huffed, stomping his foot on the ground like a child. "You can't go, Nya! You just can't!" He whined, his voice sounding as though it was going to crack at any given moment as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Kai, I know this upsets you, but it's just...something I _have _to do!" She shouted, clenching her fists.

_Why does he have to make things so difficult? Why can't he just accept my decision?_ Those were the thoughts running through her mind as she listened to her brother whine some more, shouting about how his only remaining family member was leaving him.

Cole and Jay were surprisingly silent after she'd announced that she was leaving, neither of them arguing with her like Kai; heck, they wouldn't even look at her. They kept their eyes glued to the floor as Kai continued to rant.

_It's better this way, for them and for me. If they found out, they'd only get hurt even worse._

Sighing, she turned and began to head for the stairs, wanting to go straight to her room and...scream into her pillow, maybe even punch it and pretend that it was Kai for a little while. All she needed right now was some way for her to vent all of her anger and frustrations, and hitting something seemed to be the perfect solution.

* * *

Entering her bedroom, she slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it before lying down on her bed. Since her pillow was already red, it didn't take much for her to think of it as Kai, proceeding to punch the pillow.

_Stupid, selfish, inconsiderate..._Those were only some of the word she used to describe Kai as she maimed the pillow, tears pouring from her eyes as she did so. If anyone was being any of the things she'd described Kai as, it would have to be her. At least, that's what she kept telling herself, the words eventually calming her anger.

She didn't know how long she stayed in there, but before she knew it, there was a knock on her door. Lloyd's voice was heard through the door, letting her know that dinner was ready before releasing a sigh and heading back downstairs.

_I might as well go get a bite to eat, or else, they'll wind up eating everything..._

Nya got up from her bed, walking towards the door, only to stop after having spotted herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her face was red and her eyes puffy, while she looked as though she was gonna vomit at any given second. _Man, I look like shit...but, who cares? I'm pregnant, I can't expect to look like a beauty queen all the time._

She slowly made her way downstairs, taking extra care not to slip and fall, knowing that the baby would no doubt die if she did. Having made her way down the stairs successfully, Nya entered the kitchen, finding it to be empty; save for a plate in the middle of the table, a note with her name next to it.

Picking up the small note card, her eyes scanned it's contents, allowing herself a small smile. _**Nya, I made sure to save you some food to, you know, make up for earlier. I was a jerk. ~Kai**_

Taking a seat at the table, she grabbed her fork and picked at the food on her plate, occasionally taking a bite. She felt as though every bite was about to come right back up, but it never did.

Her eyes began to droop as she grew tired, about to fall asleep at the table, only to have a phone call interrupt her. Groaning, she got up and made her way to the landline, answering it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Cyrus," She said, pausing to listen to him speak, "Yeah, I told them, and they weren't too pleased. And yes, I'm still moving out, so you can send the movers by sometime tomorrow, okay?"

He continued to speak to her for just a few more moments, letting her know to go ahead and start packing some of the easy stuff, like her clothing items and small things she values most before they hung up.

Quietly making her way back upstairs, she entered her room and began to pack. Once she finished, she yawned and decided to change into her pajamas, quickly doing so before crawling into bed; falling asleep minutes later.

* * *

**Okay, so there ya have it! Any feedback? Suggestions for future chapters? ANYTHING AT ALL?**

**So now, I'm gonna allow all of you to start voting for the following things: Number of babies she has, genders, one of the names below, and if the baby will be like Cyrus and be disabled from birth!**

**Well, here are the name choices! For this story, I don't think I'm gonna take suggestions for names...sorry...(love you guys, though! Seriously, all of you are awesome!)**

**Girl Name Ideas **

# 1: Anavell Arabella Borg/Biles

# 2: Kioko Karina Borg/Biles

# 3: Yuri Serena Borg/Biles

# 4: Zinnia Sophia Borg/Biles

# 5: Kaiya Marie Borg/Biles

**Boy Name Ideas**

# 1: Tokiya Benjamin Borg/Biles

# 2: Carter Jay Borg/Biles

# 3: T.K. Graham Borg/Biles

# 4: Kaito Ashton Borg/Biles

# 5: Akane Cole Borg/Biles

**There! Those are the names for each gender! Oh, and you can also choose whether Cyrus and Nya get married or not before the baby, or possible babies, is/are born!**

**Bye now, since I've got school in a few hours and it's already 1 in the morning!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this is another one of my more spazztastic chapters, a.k.a. one of the shitty ones! Yay...**

**Well, here are the replies to last chapter's reviews! Yay (for real)!**

**Astrid16: Yeah, I love Japanese names! I used your reading together idea in this chapter, but I basically screwed it up...*sigh***

**NyaFanGirl: Well, I'm glad you like the name! And, I don't think I'm gonna have the baby be born disabled, but it MIGHT have something happen to it when its older.**

**IceFreak101: Glad to see you're enjoying this so far! And...I can't wait for the next chapter of Blue Flames! (Hint, hint!)**

**Random Apples: It's awesome that you think this story is awesome! ^u^**

**Oh, and the current winners of the baby name voting are: Yuri (girl), Anavell (girl), Kaito (boy), and Akane (boy)! But you can still vote, since the names won't be chosen for several more chapters!**

**Anyways, here you go, my fellow Ninjagians! The fourth, and crappy, chapter of this story!**

* * *

The next morning, the movers arrived to help Nya move all of her things, mainly the heavy stuff, out of the academy and into the back of their truck. The boys helped them, Jay crying the entire time as he loaded boxes into the back of the truck.

Once evrything was packed up and placed in the back of the truck, Nya hugged all of the boys and Sensei goodbye, going to get into the front seat of the truck. She was over halfway in the front seat, when she felt something wrap around her leg; Jay's hands.

"Nya, please don't go! If you don't go, I promise to quit arguing with Cole and be happy with whatever decision you make!" He pleaded, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Shaking her head, she nudged him off of her leg. "Jay, I have to do this. I'm sorry, but I promise, it's not any of your faults that I'm going."

Jay went to grab her leg again, only for Kai to grab his leg and drag him away. Nya smiled at all of them before getting all the way in the front seat, closing the door and waving before the truck fired up and took off down the road towards her new home.

_Bye, guys...I'm gonna miss living with all of you..._

* * *

Arriving at Borg Industries, the movers had already begun to take her stuff up to the room Cyrus had provided for her. Nya insisted on carrying something, so she'd been allowed to carry her box containing some of the things she valued most; her books.

Yep, she was an official bookworm, even though not many knew about her little obsession. She'd always loved it, and only Kai knew about her passion for reading; which is why he usually got her a gift card to the bookstore for any gift-giving holiday.

She entered her new bedroom, sitting her box of books down on the side table next to the bed. One of the movers tapped her shoulder, making her turn around to find two other men carrying her bed.

"Um, where would you like this to go, Mrs. Borg?" He asked, making her turn beet red and shake her head rapidly.

"Oh, I'm not Mrs. Borg! We aren't...we aren't married or anything!" She stated, making sure to get that point across and quickly, "Oh, and um, just put the bed over there by the window."

The two men carrying her bed nodded, going to place it over there while the other man apologized for calling her _that_. Just cause she was pregnant with his baby, didn't necessarily mean that they were gonna get married, for crying out loud!

"Okay, miss. That looks like everything, have a nice day now." One of the workers said, bowing to her before turning around and leaving.

Nya took a moment to look around her room, seeing that the paint looked to be relatively new. The walls had been painted a light shade of yellow, which was fine with her, seeing as though most of her stuff consisted of reds and yellows, occasional oranges. Warm colors.

_I wonder how he knew to paint the room this color..._Nya thought, only to snap out of her thoughts by the sound of a knock on her door.

"Um, are you _decent_, Nya? If not, I can come back later." Cyrus asked through the door, sounding slightly nervous. After all, it was probably new for him to have someone living with him; well, someone other than Pixal.

"Yeah, I'm dressed, if that's what you mean." She laughed a bit, her cheeks a bit flushed as her door opened, Cyrus wheeling into the room.

"Ah, I see you've got all of your belongings here," He said, pausing for a moment while he stared at the box on her side table, "You like to read?" He asked, wheeling over to her box of books, lifting one off of the top.

"Careful with that one!" She blurted out, causing him to look at her strangely, "T-That one is one of my favorites, so I'm cautious when other people have ahold of it."

He casually, but carefully, opened the book and read the inside cover. "Hmmm, this book seems to be quite interesting. Maybe later, we could read it together or something?"

_Is this his idea of a...date? Or is he genuinely interested in my book?_

"Um, sure, I'd love to read it with you later, Cyrus." Nya said, smiling at him in the best, non-nervous, way she could. "If we read fast, we may be able to finish it within a couple of hours."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm a fast reader then." He said as he turned his wheelchair around, heading back to the door, "I will see you later this evening, Nya." And with that, he left the room, leaving Nya alone once more.

_Okay, time to unpack everything..._

Sighing, Nya began to place all of her books on the relatively big bookshelf in the corner of the room, filling up two of the shelves. Afterwards, she began to sort out her clothing items; starting with her unmentionables and ending with her dresses, placing all of them in their own little dresser drawer.

_This room is a bit bigger than my old room..._She thought as she glanced around her new room, finding it to have more space than she knew what to do with. All of her stuff having only taken up about a third of the room.

_Maybe I could buy a crib to put in here eventually, and a few other things the baby'll need..._Nya thought, rubbing her stomach through her shirt, smiling. Honestly, despite being nervous, she was mainly happy about this baby. _No, I'll just wait and make a nursery instead..._

Glancing at the clock, she noticed that it had been over an hour and a half since Cyrus had left, and figured she should go try and find him; so they could get started on the book, and, hopefully, make it to her favorite part by the end of the night.

* * *

It hadn't been very hard to find him, finding him sitting in his office, staring out the windows. He didn't even seem to notice her presence as the door to his office opened all the way, and she stepped in.

Clearing her throat, he looked over his shoulder, smiling upon seeing her standing there. "Ah, Nya, you're here. I assume it's time to read the book?" He asked, wheeling over to the small loveseat in the corner of the room, lifting himself from his wheelchair and onto one of the cushions.

Sitting down next to him, she made sure there was _some_ space left between them as she opened the book and the two of them began reading.

Two hours later, they were nearing the end of the book, but stopped when they arrived at Nya's favorite part of the book; Nya wanting to read it aloud. After ensuring that he didn't mind, she opened her mouth and began to quote her favorite part.

"Break my heart. Break it a thousand times if you like. It was only ever yours to break anyway." Nya quoted, pausing for a moment before continuing to read, "I'll love you until my very last breath. Every beat of my heart is yours. I don't want to die without you knowing that."

After reading that part, she sighed and the two of them continued reading, only silently this time. He had to admit, he wasn't really paying much attention to the rest of the book; he was too busy thinking back to the part Nya had read.

He only started to pay attention again when Nya said that they were at the epilogue; the wedding. It was a very cute chapter, for an epilogue, and when it was over, he couldn't help but smile. It had been a very good book, overall.

Nya yawned next to him, smiling sleepily as she stood up and stretched; her shirt rising up slightly, causing heat to rise to Cyrus's cheeks at the sight.

"Well, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night." Nya said, biting her bottom lip before bending down, placing a tiny kiss upon his cheek before exiting the room; heading back to her own room.

_Maybe we should read together more often..._Cyrus thought before getting back into his wheelchair, heading to bed himself; a smile plastered on his face, even while sleeping.

* * *

**Okay, there ya go! I told you, I told you it wasn't good! But, did you listen!?**

**Anywho, just...um, go ahead and mug me, hit me, throw eggs at my house, and any do other forms of cruelty! To make up for this chapter...**

**Oh, and does anyone know the book they read!? It's one of my favorites, and it's the third book in the series! Guess correctly, and I'll give you a cookie!**

**I'm gonna update this again tomorrow, I think! And, I'm gonna update Darkness In His Heart, and Love or Duty here soon! ^u^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so this chapter is mainly gonna feature the boys, but I put some short (and crappy) Nyrus stuff at the end! Yay!**

**Oh, and just to clarify, you CAN still vote for the baby names! I'm gonna keep the voting open until I decide to have the chapter where they start choosing baby names!**

**Now, here are replies to the last chapter's reviews, which there were only like...2, but here they are!**

**IceFreak101: Yes, I can't wait for the next chapter of Blue Flames! And, I'm glad you thought it was a sweet chapter!**

**Astrid16: Yeah, Nya seems like the type of girl that would be into books and stuff! Oh, and the quote from the previous chapter was from the third book of one of my favorite series, The Selection series by Kiera Cass, and the third book is called the One! (They're such good books, and so romantic!) The quote was spoken by a guy to a girl in the book, specifically, Maxon says it to America!**

**Well, now that those are out of the way, here ya go! Chapter 5! (Sorry if you don't like it!)**

* * *

All of the boys sat in the living room of the academy, each of them sulking about Nya leaving, except for Lloyd. He was getting sick and tired of them sitting around and moping about it, and made constant attempts to get them to, at least, smile.

"Come on, guys! So, she left, it's not the end of the world!" Lloyd shouted as he sat in the middle of the living room floor, turning to look at each of the other ninja. Kai was on the couch, lying down with an arm draped across his stomach; pouting.

Jay had done nothing but lay on the loveseat, pouting as he mumbled the same words over and over again about how much he was missing Nya; even though, she'd only been gone for a day already!

Cole, well, he was upset too, but chose to show it in his own way; by training himself to the point of exhaustion, thinking it was him and Jay's fault for her departure. Nya had told them it wasn't them, but they still believed that it was. It was kind of...egotistical, in Lloyd's opinion.

"Can all of you with brooding and come play a game or something with me!? Kaaai, we can play Fist-to-Face 2!" Lloyd said, pulling out the game case and waving it in front of Kai's face; only for Kai to swat his hand away.

"I don't want to right now, Lloyd." Kai whined, draping his arm back over his stomach. To Lloyd all of them looked pathetic, and wished they could see themselves in this sorry state.

"Okay, well, we don't have to play that! We could play...Mariokart?" Lloyd suggested, shrugging his shoulders, waiting for Kai or one of the others to say yes; but he knew the odds of that happening were slim.

"Nope, not in the mood, kiddo." That had been Jay who replied that time, a sigh escaping his mouth afterwards. Lloyd was _not_ going to give up that easily, he was determined to get one of them to play a game.

"Fine, then I guess none of you would wanna play..._Pokemon_ with me, by chance? I was hoping to battle one of you." Lloyd said with a sigh, knowing none of them could resist playing it, and they'd been asking to battle him for a while now; so, why not let them now?

He hadn't gotten the same reaction from them like he had previously, instead, they all jumped up and ran to their rooms; both of them going to grab their 3ds. Lloyd went to get his, too.

Entering his bedroom, he quickly made his way over to his dresser, pulling out his green 3ds and going back downstairs, finding the other boys to already be there. Jay's 3ds was a normal blue on, while Kai's was the red one. Cole had one too, a black one.

"Okay, so, does 3 Pokemon each sound alright with you guys?" Jay asked, looking through his PC on the game, trying to choose which ones he was gonna use.

Lloyd and Kai nodded, searching through their PCs as well, eventually finding the Pokemon the were gonna use. Once all of them chose, they drew straws to see who Lloyd would battle first; Jay winning the honor.

"Okay, I'm gonna send out...Leafeon!" Lloyd shouted, pressing the button on his ds, sending out his prized Leafeon. It was a good level 75, so he figured it wouldn't take long to beat Jay.

"Hmmm, and I'm gonna send out...Jolteon!" Jay yelled, smirkong at Lloyd. His Jolteon was at level 70, so they were relatively close in level and HP.

_Maybe this battle won't end as quickly as I thought..._Lloyd thought as he decided which move he was gonna use on Jay's Jolteon first, eventually making the decision to use a move he knew would be super effective against Jolteon; Dig.

Jay watched as Lloyd's Leafeon went underground, making Jay's attack miss and Leafeon to hit Jolteon with Dig, the screen letting them know the most had been super effective.

_Oh, yeah? _Jay thought, spotting one move Jolteon could use that would be super effective against Leafeon, _Well, I'll just use Signal Beam and get ya back!_

Jay pressed the A button, selecting Signal Beam as the move to use, watching as it hit Leafeon; draining its HP down to the red mark. Now, the two of them were even, that is, until Lloyd made one more move; selecting the move Bite, causing Jolteon to faint.

"Take that, Jay!" Lloyd shouted, smirking at Jay from his spot on the couch. Jay stuck his tongue out at Lloyd before choosing his next Pokemon, Minun.

_Okay, so if I use Quick Attack, I can have the first move and maybe even make his Leafeon faint..._

Jay selected for Minun to use Quick Attack, staring at his screen as Minun delivered the attack, making Lloyd's Leafeon faint. _Yeah, take that, Lloyd!_

"Battle's not over yet, Jay. I've still got a few surprises up my sleeves, like my Keldeo." He said, smirking as he sent out his Keldeo.

Jay and Lloyd's battle went on for a good 20 minutes, Lloyd's Celebi making Jay's Pikachu faint; Lloyd winning the battle. Now, it was Kai's turn to battle Lloyd.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you, kid!" Kai yelled, grinning as he sent out his first Pokemon, Flareon. Leafeon had been healed and sent out before Kai's Flareon, so Kai had gotten to use that to his advantage; knowing that Fire types easily took care of Grass types.

"Hit me with your best shot, Kai! I'm the Golden Ninja, and the greatest Pokemon trainer ever!" Lloyd scoffed, even though he knew that last bit wasn't true; Cole had beaten him before.

"Well, let's see how your Leafeon handle Flareon's Flame Wheel!" Kai pressed the A button, Flareon performing the move Kai had selected; Flame Wheel. The move immediately caused Leafeon to faint, and Lloyd realized why. Kai's Flareon was level 85.

Lloyd sent out his Keldeo next, using it to quickly take care of Kai's Flareon, only for Kai to send out another Fire type, his Victini. It was level 80, not too much weaker than Flareon.

Victini took care of Keldeo in a flash, leaving Lloyd with only one Pokemon left; his Celebi. Sending it out, it managed to dispose of Victini fairly quickly, leaving Kai with only one Pokemon left as well; his Braixen.

Five minutes later, Kai was deemed victorious and began doing a victory dance; his butt practically in Lloyd's face as he whooped and cheered for himself. For the next hour, they all took turns battling, switching up Pokemon each time, and Cole eventually joining them; defeating all of them every time they battled him.

They played until Sensei announced that it was time for them to go to bed, that they'd have to get up and teach tomorrow. So, the four of them headed upstairs to their individual bedrooms, crawling into bed with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Nya had awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of thunder as a bolt of lightning danced across the sky, the sound of the thunder making her jump. She'd always hated storms, despite having dated the Ninja of Lightning.

She laid in her bed, unable to go back to sleep; each clap of thunder making her jump, her heart pounding against her ribcage. _Please, stop soon..._

The next clap of thunder was louder than all of the previous ones, making her whimper and curl up underneath her blanket. It didn't help that she heard her bedroom door open, making her feel like she was in a horror movie and was about to be killed or something.

"Nya, are you awake? I could've sworn I heard whimpering when I was making my way back to my room," Cyrus began, pausing to adjust his glasses, "Are you alright?"

Nya poked her head out from underneath her blanket, shaking her head at him. She was far from okay, unless feeling as though she was about to have a heart attack was what feeling "okay" was like.

"You're...you're afraid of storms, aren't you?" He asked quietly, right as another lightning strike danced across the sky, followed by the sound of thunder. Nya whimpered again, nodding her head rapidly to confirm that she was scared. Actually, terrified was more like it.

"Um, not to sound...pervy or make you feel...awkward, but would you...like to sleep with me for the night?" Cyrus asked, a blush spreading across his face, making him thankful that it was dark in her room.

"S-Sure, or, you could...sleep in here, since we're both already here?" Nya suggested, biting her bottom lip. It _was_ a bit awkward asking him to sleep with her without sounding like she was gonna jump his bones or anything like that, but she was too scared to care right now.

"Of course, just let me get out of my wheelchair." He said, lifting himself out of it as Nya moved over in her bed, making room for him to lay next to her.

Once he laid down next to her, she strangely didn't feel as afraid as she had been, at least, until another thing of thunder echoed throughout the night, making her move closer to him; her face buried in his T-shirt.

"Nya, it's alright. Thunder is nothing but noise, so there's nothing to be afraid of." He whispered, hesitantly wrapping one arm around her, the other one underneath her head. He stayed like that for minutes before hearing the sound of Nya's snores, looking down to find her sleeping peacefully.

_Goodnight, Nya...sweet dreams..._Those were his last thoughts before closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

**Okie dokie, there ya have it! If you liked it, then that's great! If not, then please tell me!**

**Oh, and let me know what kind of chapters you'd like to see! You want an embarrassing encounter, something sweet, something funny, but just tell me what kind you'd like to see!**

**I got the idea of the boys playing Pokemon cause, for the last few months, I've been super excited about the new Pokemon games coming in November, just as couple weeks after my birthday! So, fingers crossed that I get some cash for my b-day!**

**Well, peace out, and don't forget that you CAN still vote for the number of babies she can have, the names, and genders! Example: 1 baby, Yuri, girl...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aw snap, time jump in this chapter! Now, Nya is entering the second month of the pregnancy! Hooray!**

**Okay, so I was wondering around what month of her pregnancy should the boys find out? Or should I have ONE of the boys find out before the others?**

**Anyways, here are replies to last chapter's reviews! I got 8 reviews last chapter!**

**Astrid16: You're comment about her having seven boys made me think of the seven dwarves from Snow White! Yeah, she definitely will NOT be having twins, that's for sure! Oh, Cyrus is gonna propose one way or another! And yeah, I'm better at writing romantic stuff than I am at actiony stuff!**

**IceFreak101: Yesh, it is so cute! What time is it? Nyrus fluffy time! XD**

**NyaFanGirl: I like romantic moments too! X)**

**nya flamey: I can't use the name Jane, sorry! I'm only using the names mentioned in chapter 3!**

**Guardian Sorceress Alanshee: Yeah, Cyrus is a big sweetie, isn't he? And, it's nice to know you like this so far!**

**wafflestheninja: Thank you, glad you do! X3**

**Well, that's all folks, now let's get to the good part! The actual chapter!**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

"So, dear, what month are you in now?" Cyrus asked, causing Nya to look up from her book. The two of them had gotten to the point where it was no longer awkward living together, or Cyrus calling her "dear".

"Um, I think I'm just now entering week 5, so it's about the beginning of the second month." She said, smiling as she laid a hand on her stomach, gently rubbing it through her shirt.

Cyrus had begun to get excited recently, knowing it was just a matter of time until they would get to learn the gender of the baby; just two more months. He was elated at the thought of having a little one that he could call his own, well, his and Nya's.

"Just two more months, dear, then we get to know the gender." He murmured, grinning widely at her as she laid on the couch, flipping through the pages of her baby book.

Returning his smile, she carefully bent the corner of the page she was on, placing the book down. "Yeah, it's hard to believe I'm already in my second month." Nya said, sitting upright on the couch, "Cyrus, I have a question, though. What...what do you...want the baby to be?"

Cyrus knew what he wanted it to be with all his heart, a little girl. He'd always craved for a daughter, but honestly, he was fine with whatever gender the baby turned out to be; he'd love it all the same.

"To be honest with you, Nya, I'd like for it to be a little girl. What would you like for it to be?" He asked, wheeling over to the couch and lifting himself out of his wheelchair, taking a seat on the cushion next to her.

He watched as she bit her lip, her face turning a light shade of pink. "Um, I'd kind of like a boy, but I'll be fine with it being a girl too." And that was the truth, she couldn't care less about the sex of the baby, but that nothing bad would happen to it.

"Do you have any names in mind?" Cyrus questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as a sigh escaped her mouth.

"Yeah, but they aren't exactly normal names. These are more...unique, but they're still pretty." She mumbled, making him curious as to what names she'd thought of for the child.

"Care to share them? You share your names, and I'll share mine." Cyrus suggested, resulting in a nod from Nya in reply to his offer.

She took in a deep breath, releasing it before speaking. "Well, um, for the boys I was thinking maybe...Tokiya or Kaito? As for the girls, maybe Yuri or Anavell?"

He found himself liking her names much better than any of the ones he'd chosen, finding himself thinking of his names as lame or unappealing. Either way, he promised to share them with her, and he was not a man to break a promise.

"Now, what names did you come up with?" Nya asked, lying back down on the couch, her head in his lap and her feet dangling off of the arm of the couch, "Start with the boy names, then the girl names."

"For the boys, I came up with...Carter, T.K., and Akane. For the girls, I came up with Kioko, Kaiya, and Zinnia." He stated, blushing at the names he'd chosen; they weren't as good as the ones Nya had come up with.

"One question, what's Zinnia? I mean, where'd you come up with the idea for that name?" Nya asked, raising her hand up to his face, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose; he'd been unaware that they'd been falling.

"Zinnia, my dear, is the name of a flower. My mother used to grow them all the time, and I'd occasionally help her." He replied, remembering the times he'd helped his mother out in her garden.

Nya felt...slightly guilty about having brought up memories of his mom, but couldn't help but grow curious about his parents. What were they like? And would they have liked her, or at least, her baby?

Fidgeting in her spot on the couch, she tried to think of a way to bring up the topic without sounding so...nosy. After a few moments of silence, an idea popped into her head; a plan that she hoped would suffice.

"Hey, Cy? Wanna play a game?" Nya asked, biting her bottom lip, hoping he would agree to it.

He snapped out of his thoughts, raising an eyebrow at her. "What kind of game do you suggest we play?" Cyrus asked, twirling a lock of her hair with one of his fingers; making her giggle.

"Well, it's just a game for us to...get to know each other a little better. We just ask each other questions about ourselves and answer whatever we're asked!" He hesitated when she'd said that, but, eventually, nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, let's play. I guess...I'll go first," He began, pausing to think of a question to ask her, "Well, since Jay told me about the wire incident at his parent's junkyard, tell me...which wire you chose..."

She hadn't been expecting _that_ question from him, but she knew if she didn't answer, then he wouldn't answer her question. "I chose the black wire..."

"So, that means you chose the wire representing Cole? That's...interesting." At least, that's what he said, but he really felt...like his heart had been run over by a truck, wondering if she still, possibly, felt _that_ way about Cole...

"Yeah...but, now it's my turn! Before I say anything, I just wanna let you know that my question is a bit...personal." She felt slightly awkward mentioning it, but she _had_ to know what his parents, or at least his mom, had been like.

"Go ahead and ask, I don't mind in the slightest." He said, smiling at her as he continued to wrap a strand of her hair around his finger.

Nya nodded before taking a deep breath once more, letting it out as she began to ask her question. "What...what happened to your parents? You sounded fond of your mom, when you talked about her..."

She waited for him to reply, but was met with silence causing her to begin fidgeting again. Finally, he released a sigh and opened his mouth to answer her.

"My parents had always been kind to me, even though I wasn't quite what they'd expected. My mother used to do things for me, like sing. She'd watch me work on my inventions too," He trailed off for a moment, recalling a memory, "My father, however, was...always a bit cautious whenever he'd spent time with me, out of fear of hurting me or making me uncomfortable."

"I see, well, they sound so...nice..." She mumbled, wishing that she could've met them...that they'd be able to see their grandchild...

"Yes, they were, despite me having the inability to walk. Oh, Nya, I know why you wanted to play this game, now. You wanted to ask about them didn't you?" Cyrus asked, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

Nodding, she blushed as she confirmed that it had been the reason. "But, it's not...the only thing I wanted to know about you..."

"Why didn't you just ask, dear? I would have been happy to tell you anything you wanted to know." He couldn't help but grin as he watched her wiggle out of nervousness, knowing that her next question would, no doubt, be another personal one.

"Really? Cause, I want to know why you can't walk..." He'd been asked that question so many times, he wasn't particularly phased; not in the slightest.

"I have muscular dystrophy, Nya. It gradually effected me, and made me completely unable to walk around the age of ten. It wasn't supposed to until I turned twenty-five." He remembered the doctor's talking about how his ability to walk wasn't supposed to disappear until he was, at least, 25 years old...which, would be on his next birthday...

"O-Oh, I see. Sorry to have brought it up, but thank you for telling me." Nya said, lifting up to peck his cheek, pressing her lips to it for just a few seconds before pulling away; finding Cyrus's face to have darkened, now looking as red as a firetruck.

"A-Anytime, Nya." He replied, the world's goofiest grin on his face as his glasses started to slide down the bridge of his nose again. Giggling, Nya pushed them back up before getting up to go cook dinner; leaving him alone in his office.

* * *

**Okay, well, there ya have it! Whatcha think? And, be honest!**

**I'm in love with the idea of Cyrus calling Nya "dear", it's just so cute! X3**

**The voting for the baby names is gonna stay open for the next two or three chapters, so feel free to keep voting! :)**

**Anyways, until next time, ciao! I plan on updating tomorrow, I hope to anyways!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this chapter is slightly suggestive and short! Forgive me, everyone! *pleading***

**Well, here are replies to last chapter's reviews...even though, there are only three...**

**Astrid16: Yeah, I learned about muscular dystrophy from watching an anime, A Certain Scientific Railgun! Awww, now you've made me picture baby Cyrus crawling around...**

**Guardian Sorceress Alanshee: Thanks, I think I'm gonna have the boys find out in the third month! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

**IceFreak101: Yep, it's so cute!**

**Well, here you go...**

* * *

"Whatcha working on, Cy?" Nya asked as she entered his office, her hands clasped behind her back. Making her way over to his desk, she stood behind him; leaning over his shoulder, her breath hot on the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"N-Nothing, just some upgrades for the hover cars." He replied, turning his head to get a look at her. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a rather baggy T-shirt, one that looked...awfully familiar.

"Nya, are you wearing one of my shirts?" Cyrus asked, eyeing her torso as she took a step back, giving a little twirl.

"Yeah, I am. I hope you don't mind, but I just wanted a baggy shirt and I usually just wear one of Kai's shirts." She explained as Cyrus looked her over, feeling his face grow hot at the sight.

"N-No, I don't mind...not at all." He mumbled, gulping as one sleeve slid down her shoulder, revealing one of her bra straps. _Oh, Overlord...please make her fix it..._

Nya noticed where his eyes were fixated at, making her blush as she moved the sleeve back up, concealing the bra strap. His blush disappeared moments later, as did Nya's blush.

Cyrus lowered his gazed back to his blueprints, scanning over their contents. Pixal had brought them to him early this morning, quickly and quietly walking past Nya's room as to not wake her, since his office was not too far from Nya's bedroom.

"Hey, Cy, can I help? You looked puzzled, so maybe I can...assist you?" Nya suggested, shrugging her shoulders; almost causing the sleeve to slide back down, only for her to fix it before it could.

"Of course, Nya, but I don't exactly have any chairs. So...I guess, you could always just...sit on my lap?" He recommended, blushing profoundly as he risked a glance at her face; wanting to see her reaction.

She, like him, was blushing extremely, biting her bottom lip as she thought about his offer. "U-Um, alright...I will, Cy." And, with that, she carefully sat down on his lap; making sure that there was plenty of space for him to still see the blueprints.

"Is this alright? I'm not...making you uncomfortable, am I?" Nya asked, as she got comfortably situated. Shaking his head, he assured her that he couldn't feel a thing; which, wasn't entirely true..._certain_ body parts could still feel her moving around, but he tried his best to ignore it.

'So, um, what part are you having trouble with?" She asked, looking down at the blueprints sitting on his desk. At first, he thought she was talking about...something else, but soon realized that she was discussing the papers.

"Oh, I seem to be having issues with, uh, trying to make them more efficient when it comes to fuel. They use too much of it, so I'm trying to upgrade them to where they do no use so much."

_Maybe it was a bad idea for her to sit on my lap...a really bad idea..._

"Well, maybe, since everyone mainly uses them during the day, they could be solar powered? To an extent, at least." Nya suggested, shrugging her shoulders once more, slightly showing her bra.

_Not to self, never let her wear your shirts again..._

"Yes, Nya, that is a...wonderful idea, thank you. Now, um, I think I need to go to the bathroom, so if you would be so kind as to...remove yourself from my lap, not to be rude or anything though!"

"Okay, I need to go anyways. Pixal and I are going to the supermarket here shortly, so I should go get ready," She began as she walked to the door, "Oh, and I'll return your shirt later, okay?"

With that, she waved goodbye and exited his office; leaving him alone with a...tightness in his pants as he stared at her retreating figure; knowing he'd have to go take care of things down below before anyone noticed...

_Overlord, this woman is going to be the death of me... _That was his last thought as he quickly wheeled himself to his room, locking the door.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the shortest chapter of the story and I hope I never write a short one again! Ugh, this is awful! Sorry if you hate it!**

**Hehe, Cyrus is getting a bit...aroused, isn't he? Nya, what are you doing to the poor man!?**

**Anyways, this chapter was more like...a filler, until I update tomorrow! ^u^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so THIS is a craptastic chapter since I still have little bits of writer's block leftover! Anyways, at least I updated, right? *sweat-drop***

**Well, here are replies to last chapter's reviews! I got 5 reviews, yay!**

**IceFreak101: Hehe, glad you loved it! ^u^**

**Astrid16: Yeah, it does seem a bit one-shotish, but I was not planning on it being like that, it just happened! ^u^**

**Guardian Sorceress Alanshee: Yesh, he sure did! It is adorable and funny, at the same time!**

**NyaFanGirl: I never really noticed that there was a green wire, but I'll go rewatch the episode and look for it!**

**LucyBrick123: Yeah, the poor guy can't catch a break, can he? Hehe, well, I'm glad that you didn't think it was too short of a chapter!**

**Those are all of the review replies! ^u^**

**Oh, and I will be changing the story's cover art eventually, since BlueFire795 on Deviantart is almost done with my Nyrus pic! Yay x1000!**

**Well, here ya go! Chapter 8!**

* * *

**One Month Later...**

"Are you sure you're ready for this, dear?" Cyrus asked as the two of them sat on the couch in his office, awaiting the arrival of her brother and the other ninja. Today was the day they tell them about the baby.

Nya nodded, rubbing her stomach through her shirt. "Yeah, I'm sure. It's about a month until we learn the baby's gender, so I want them to know now."

"Alright, dear, whatever you want." He said, placing a light kiss upon her forehead. Cyrus was a bit nervous about the entire thing, mainly, he was nervous about Kai's reaction to him having knocked up his precious little sister.

"Hmmm, whatever I want? Well, then how about you let me have access to your shirts again?" She asked, snuggling closer to him on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder, "They're so comfortable."

Chuckling, he wrapped one arm around her. "I'll see what I can do." That was all he managed to get out before the door to his office opened, making both of them move away from each other as the boys entered the room.

Kai was the first one to approach them, taking a seat in one of the chairs they'd had Pixal sit in front of the couch. Cole and Jay followed behind him, their eyes lighting up once they'd seen Nya; making Cyrus feel...slightly angered.

As soon as Lloyd sat down, Nya began to fidget in her seat. "U-Um, hi boys! It's been a while, huh?" She asked, trying to make, at least, a somewhat pleasant conversation with them.

"Nya, you seem...nervous about something. Anything...going on with you?" Kai asked, taking notice of the fact that she was biting her bottom lip again; her little nervous habit.

Nya felt as though her throat was constricting, like her throat was getting tighter every time she tried to speak. "I-I, guys, I-I'm..." She gulped a bit, finding herself unable to get the last word to come out.

"What is it, Nya?" That was Jay, at least, she thought it was; she wasn't too sure. She couldn't really make out whose voices belonged to who, all she could hear was her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"Nya, dear, what's wrong?" She snapped out of her daze at that, knowing that had been Cyrus and he'd just called her dear, in front of the boys.

"Dear? Why'd you just call her that?" Cole asked, glaring daggers at Cyrus, who realized the mistake he'd just made. He was so used to calling her that, that it just slipped out of his mouth from habit.

"Leave him alone, Cole. He calls Pixal that too, so it must just be something he calls all girls." Lloyd intervened, placing a hand on Cole's shoulder; shooting a wink in Cyrus's direction.

"Fine, but I still want to know why Nya called us here." Cole shouted, turning his gaze on Nya once more; her eyes growing wide.

The other boys nodded, looking towards her too. _Nya you're going to have to tell them, so just do it already! If you don't they'll find out once you gain major baby weight..._

Clearing her throat, she rose from her spot on the couch; turning to look back at Cyrus, giving him a warm smile. "G-Guys, the real reason...I moved out of the academy," She began, pausing as all of the boys leaned forward in their seats, "I moved out because...I'm pregnant."

All of them stared at her, none of them saying a word. _See, Nya, you did it! That wasn't...so hard, now was it!?_

"Y-You're pregnant, Nya?" Kai asked, looking at her stomach in shock. Nodding, she glanced at his face; only to find a smile had replaced his shocked look. Lloyd wasn't really shocked either, but happy.

"Nya, this is great! I'm gonna be an uncle!" He shouted as he quickly stood from his chair, kneeling down to where his face was just inches from her belly, "Right inside of you is my little niece or nephew!"

To be honest, this was not the reaction she'd expected from him, but she was happy that he was taking it well. Jay and Cole, on the other hand, weren't taking it so well; the looks on their faces the ones she'd been expecting.

Jay put on a smile moments later, though, and congratulated her; even asking if he could be the godfather. Cole sat there silently, watching as the other boys surrounded her; all of them feeling happy for her, except himself.

"Do ya know the baby's gender, Nya?" Kai asked, sitting back down and pulling her onto his lap. Laughing, she shook her head at him. "No, not until next month. We're gonna be decorating a nursery here soon, though."

"Can we help!?" That was all of them, except Cole; excitement clear as day in their eyes.

Nya nodded, smiling. "Of course you can, but just so you know, we're gonna be painting the baby's room a neutral color, so don't buy anything to go in it yet!"

All of them reluctantly agreed to postpone buying things to go in the nursery until after it was complete, since Nya and Cyrus still needed to choose what color they were gonna paint it.

The boys stayed for another two hours, discussing various things revolving around the baby before leaving to head home. Once they left, Nya yawned and stretched her arms; growing tired.

"Mmmm, g'night Cyrus. I'm gonna...turn in early..." Pecking his cheek, she returned to her bedroom; carefully plopping down onto her bed and dozing off.

* * *

**Okay, there ya go! There's your spazztastic chapter for the day, unless I decide to post another (better) chapter tonight! ^u^**

**Here soon, though, I shall reveal what gender it shall be! Probably in the next three or four chapters, maybe two chapters later or something, I dunno!**

**Well...bye, Ninjomies/Ninjagians/Ninjago-enthusiasts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two chapters in one day!? What sorcery is this!? *giggle***

**Well, here are replies to last chapter's reviews! I got 7 freaking reviews!**

**Astrid16: Hehe, yeah, Kai wasn't all that mad...but, I think you'll like this chapter! And about GreenCircuit, all I can say is...maaaaybe...*winks, giggling***

**Gamer Katie: Yeah, I just figured that the boys would figure it out, since Cyrus called her dear, then she announced that she was pregnant, plus she moved in with Cyrus! I just thought they'd figure it out!**

**wafflestheninja: Cole is being a grump, isn't he? He just wishes he was her baby daddy!**

**Guardian Sorceress Alanshee: Yep, it's nice to see Kai excited about it! He's gonna have a little nephew/niece here before he knows it!**

**IceFreak101: ^u^**

**NyaFanGirl: Yep, everyone was expecting a crazy reaction from Kai! But, I wrote him acting like that in all my other stories, so I made him all happy about it in this story!**

**Well, here's Chapter 9! I think it's so kawaii!**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

Cyrus watched as Nya and Kai applied the light red paint to the walls of the nursery, laughing and having a good time. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the task at hand; putting together the crib.

Jay had ran to grab them all something to eat, so Cyrus was left to work on it all by himself. It should have been a piece of cake, but it turned out to be quite a difficult task; despite him having invented all of the things in New Ninjago City.

"Let's see...this goes here, I think..." He mumbled, looking over at the instructions that came with the crib. The words all seemed to be a jumble, the print so tiny he could barely read it.

Cyrus was sitting on the floor, working on screwing the latch brackets into the headboard; then, proceeding to do the same for the footboard. To him, that had been the easy part of the entire thing.

"Yo, Cyrus! You need any help!?" Kai asked, looking over his shoulder at him. There was a streak of red across his cheek, from where Nya had gotten some of the paint on her fingers and wiped it on him instead of her clothes.

"No, no, I'm doing just...fine. Thank you, Kai." He said, continuing to try and assemble the crib for his future son or daughter. _This is such a pain, but if it's for the baby, then I'll just have to deal with it..._

Cyrus squinted his eyes, trying to read the instructions; so he would know which part went where. _Okay, so now, I attach the stationary rail..._

Sorting through all of the parts, he found the stationary rail. He inserted one dowel into the head and footboard on one side of the crib, sliding the rail all the way to the ground and screwing it into place.

_That...was not so bad..._

Picking the instructions back up, he adjusted his glasses as his eyes scanned the small pamphlet. _Attach the mattress support...hmmm, doesn't seem that bad..._

He grabbed all of the parts he was going to need before working on trying to do just that, attach the mattress support. He worked on doing that for a good 5 minutes before Kai took notice of him having issues, and came to help him.

"Here, I got this." Kai said, as he kneeled down next to him, grabbing the instruction booklet. Kai had not taken the news of Nya's pregnancy too badly, he never seemed to show any sign of anger towards him for having knocked her up.

He had to admit...it made him curious.

Bringing his voice to a whisper, as to not have Nya overhear them, he decided to ask. "Kai, um, why...why did you not get angry after finding out that Nya is expecting?"

Kai stiffened, placing the parts back down for a moment and sighing. "Listen, I'm not gonna lie to you. I _was_ angry, mainly at you, but I saw how happy Nya was about it and I didn't want to upset her."

Cyrus gulped a bit, having learned that Kai was, indeed, mad at him. He watched as Kai raised one of his hands, making him think that Kai was going to hit him; only for Kai to clapped his hand on Cyrus's shoulder, chuckling.

"I'm not mad at you anymore, man. I do have one question, though." Kai said, pausing to scratch the back of his head, "Do you...do you love my sister, Cyrus?"

Cyrus's breath hitched as son as those words escaped Kai's mouth, making him glance at Nya, who continued to paint the walls and dance around to the music playing from the radio. A small smile appeared on his face at the sight, his eyes fixated on her; giving Kai all the answers he needed.

"Look, you better take care of my sister, especially if ya marry her. If you don't take care of her, then I'll have to introduce your face to my fists." Kai laughed, having meant it as a joke, but Cyrus didn't exactly take it as a joke; gulping.

"O-Of course, but I don't think we should be...discussing marriage just yet. I mean, your sister probably does not even _want_ to get married, especially not to a paraplegic nerd like me."

Kai opened his mouth to respond, only for the sound of Jay's voice to cut him off. "I'm back with lunch! Did I miss anything?" Jay yelled, carrying bags of take-out.

Shaking their heads, Jay shrugged and began to hand out everyone's lunch. "Okay, Cyrus, here's your onigiri." Jay said, handing his the box containing his lunch before he ran over to Nya.

"Nya, here's your suriyaki. Careful, it's still hot." Jay stated as he handed her the box, small amounts of steam coming from the inside of the container.

"Thank you, Jay." Nya smiled at him, making Jay blush as he went to give Kai his food. Cyrus found himself wanting to chunk the box of onigiri at the back of Jay's head, and he had absolutely no idea why he wanted to.

"Hey, Kai, here's your sushi platter." Jay smiled, handing it to Kai before taking a seat on the ground with the rest of them and ate his meal. Cyrus watched as Jay and Kai raced to see who could finish their sushi platter faster, Kai winning by about a minute.

He ate his meal quietly, glancing over at Nya every now and then; causing a smile to appear on his face once more. _Maybe Kai was onto something..._

Once his meal was finished, him and the two boys began to work on the crib again; while Nya started to paint again, humming along to the song on the radio. He could hear her humming every so often, and found it to be enjoyable.

_I wonder how she would be at singing..._

"Okay, so the mattress support is already taken care of, now we just need to attach the drop side rail." Jay said, lying back with the instruction pamphlet in his hands above his face, grinning.

Kai shrugged. "Eh, doesn't seem so tough." With that, he began to gather all of the remaining parts of the crib. After a good ten minutes, they had managed to successfully assemble the crib.

"One thing left to do!" Jay shouted, placing his hands on the crib, shaking it. When it didn't wobble or violently shake, he nodded. "Okay, looks like it's all good!

Cyrus heard Nya giggle from across the room, almost completely done with the second wall of the nursery. "Well, then all of you can come help me paint! It'll get done a lot faster!"

Chuckling, the three of them grabbed a paintbrush and chose a wall to do. Cyrus wheeled himself over to Nya, wanting to help her finish the wall she was working on, while the other two boys each did the last two walls.

Now that he was closer to her, he could hear her humming much better than before. He didn't seem to recognize the song, since it definitely was not the one playing on the radio.

Her humming continued and occasional lyrics escaped her mouth, giving him a hint that she would be wonderful at singing. The two of them kept painting, the light red color covering the entire wall within an hour.

Moving back to see their handiwork, they smiled and went to rest. Nya took a seat on the floor next to his wheelchair, sighing as she leaned her head against it.

"Just two more weeks, Cy." She mumbled, smiling as she rubbed her stomach. It had grown quite a bit over the past month, but it was much larger than it should have been at this stage of her pregnancy.

"Yes, then, we'll learn the baby's gender. Are you excited?" He asked, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

Nya nodded, sighing. "Yeah, I really am. I can't wait to know if it's gonna be a boy or a girl." Nya smiled up at him as Cyrus opened his mouth to reply, only for a loud crash to cut him off.

Looking over, they found Jay laughing at Kai, who had accidentally stepped in the bucket of paint; pulling his foot out, finding it completely red. Sighing, Kai shook his head and removed his shoes, tossing them to the side.

"Well, it's a good thing we're done painting, huh? Otherwise, we would definitely need more paint." Kai chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment.

Sighing, Nya looked around the room at all the work they'd done over the past few days; smiling at their accomplishment.

The carpet was black, since babies have tendencies to spill things, so white wouldn't have been a good choice. Cyrus had purchased a white crib, having decided to go with a theme of black, red, and white. And now, the walls were painted red.

_The only thing missing now...is a baby to put inside it..._Nya thought, smiling down at her bump. _I can't wait..._

* * *

**Okay, so whatcha think!? Be completely honest! ^u^  
**

**Now, I wanna know what chapter I should have them find out the gender! So, let me know!**

**Until next time, which will probably be either later tonight or sometime tomorrow, peace out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so this chapter...it's decent, I think. You may or may not like it, it all depends on the type of person you are!**

**Here are the replies to last chapter's reviews! I got 7 reviews last chapter!**

**IceFreak101: Thank you, thank you! *bows*  
**

**Gamer Katie: Zane is in the systems, Lloyd was busy helping Sensei Wu with some stuff, and Cole...he's being a grouch cause of Nya and Cyrus, since he loves her!**

**Astrid16: Zane's in the systems, but Lloyd and Pixal is a definite yes in this story! I'm officially putting in some GreenCircuit moments in this, along with some Kai/OC and Jay/OC eventually!**

**Guardian Sorceress Alanshee: Aww, glad you find it adorable! Yeah, I like writing a jealous Cyrus, it's fun and cute! ^u^**

**NyaFanGirl: Glad you think it's kawaii! Oh, I know how you know! You went on my deviantart page! ^u^**

**wafflestheninja: Yay, it's nice that you love it! I'm REALLY glad people are starting to like Nyrus!**

**Well, that's all of the review replies! Oh, and make sure you read the bottom of this too!**

**Here's chapter 10! Baby gender time!**

* * *

**One Month Later...**

Nya and Cyrus watched as the doctor performed Nya's ultrasound, both of their eyes fixated on the monitor in front of them. In just a matter of moments, they'd know the gender of their baby.

Cyrus removed his eyes from the monitor when he felt Nya grab his hand, lightly squeezing it. She was nervous, he could tell. After all, she wanted a son so badly, he would hate for her to find out that it'd be a little girl instead. He squeezed her hand back, turning his attention the the screen once more.

About five minutes later, something appeared on the screen, but they couldn't see it; the doctor was in the way.

"U-Um, doc, can you tell us the gender of the baby now?" Nya asked, biting her bottom lip as she glanced at the woman before them.

Chuckling, the doctor spun around in her chair, facing them. "Sure, which baby do ya wanna know the gender of first?" Those few words that had come out of her mouth had cause the two of them to stare at her wide-eyed.

"Uh, which baby? There should only be one." Cyrus said, looking down at Nya. Her face was blank except for the trace of a small smile, and her grip on his hand seemed to tighten a bit.

The doctor shook her head, wheeling her chair out of the way. "Nope, that's where you're wrong," She said, pausing to point at the monitor, "There's three of them inside her."

_Three babies...triplets, Nya..._Those were Nya's thoughts as she listened to their doctor confirm that there were three little lives inside of her, instead of the one they'd been expecting.

"It'd appear that you're having two girls and a boy, see?" She asked, pointing to each of them on the screen. Sure enough, they appeared to be two females and a male.

"Two girls a_nd_ a son!? Can you believe it, Cyrus!?" Nya asked, shaking his hand, not once tearing her eyes away from the screen.

He shook his head, unable to believe it. He'd believe himself to be lucky by having one child and now, he was going to have three of them. The thought excited him and scared him at the same time.

The only thing left was for the two of them to tell Kai and the other boys. They definitely weren't going to be expecting this!

* * *

Entering his office, Cyrus and Nya found all of the boys lounging on the couch or the small rug, doing various activities. Lloyd, however, was nowhere to be seen; making Nya a bit curious as to where he could've run off to.

"Nya, you're back!" Kai shouted, sitting upright in his spot on the couch, "So, what is it!? What's the baby's gender!?"

Laughing, Nya shook her head and went to sit on the couch; only for Cyrus to pull her into his lap instead. Cole glared at the two of them, huffing as he turned his back to them.

Jay and Kai looked as though they were going to start bouncing off the walls at any second, if they didn't tell them soon. "Where's Lloyd?" Nya asked, wanting all of the boys to be present when she told them.

Kai shrugged his shoulders, grinning from ear to ear. "He said he wanted to see if Pixal needed any help with anything, but that was two hours ago. Haven't seen him since."

_If that's the case, then I guess we can go ahead and tell them..._

Taking in a deep breath, Nya glanced at all of the boys before releasing it; grinning. "Okay, well, we're having...a little girl, another little girl, and a baby boy."

Silence filled the room after that, each of the boys having...different reactions to her big news. Jay and Kai stared back and forth between her, Cyrus, and her stomach before they burst into grins that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

Cole...Cole didn't seem too pleased as he gripped the arm of the couch, a hurt look flashing across his face before he put on one of the fakest smiles Nya had ever seen on anyone.

"Congratulations, you two. I hope you're...happy together..." Cole murmured, lightly bowing to them before leaving the room once more. Honestly, Nya felt...guilty about having hurt him, but not too guilty. She was too happy to feel much guilt.

"So he knocked you up with triplets, eh?" Jay asked, nudging Cyrus's shoulder, "Way to go, man! I bet you guys are gonna have a big family, especially after you get married!"

"Uh, w-what did you just say, Jay?" Nya asked, blushing profoundly. Kai face palmed, knowing he should've kept his mouth shut about _that_ subject in front of Jay; since he's known for being a blabber mouth.

"Huh, you don't know? Kai and Cyrus were discus–" He was cut off, however, once Kai clamped a hand over his mouth, dragging him away to the hall. "Excuse us for a moment."

Closing the door to Cyrus's office, Kai removed his hand from over Jay's mouth. "Dude, why'd you bring that up in front of Nya!? She wasn't supposed to know about that yet!"

"How was I supposed to know!? You never exactly said for me _not_ to say anything!" Jay shouted, making sure he wasn't too loud; not wanting Cyrus or Nya to hear their conversation.

"Well, I just hope for your sake that Nya doesn't figure the plan out, blabber mouth! No wonder they call you Mouth of Lightning!" Kai said, smacking Jay on the back of the head as they re-entered the office.

Nya didn't seem too phased by Jay's little outburst and was still sitting on Cyrus's lap, both of them rubbing her stomach. Kai watched the two of them, wishing he could find happiness as easily as his sister had.

_In due time, I guess..._Kai thought, shaking his head as he went to rejoin the others. Once Lloyd came back from going to see Pixal, Nya told him the news as well; causing him to faint.

The boys stayed for another hour until Lloyd regained consciousness, then they all decided to head home. Heading for the door, each of them said their goodbyes.

Kai, however, made sure to make one little comment before they left. "Heh, looks like we're gonna be needing more cribs, Cyrus." Cyrus groaned at the thought of having to assemble two more of them, making Kai laugh.

As soon as they were gone, Nya yawned and laid down on the couch; snuggling against one of the pillows. "Mmmm, g'night Cy. Lo...you..."

Cyrus turned around in shock, looking at her sleeping figure. _Did she just say...nah, she wouldn't have..._He thought, placing a blanket over her; kissing her forehead.

"Love you, Nya...very much so..." And with that, he wheeled to his room and got into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

* * *

**BOOM! TRIPLETS! OH, YEAH!**

**The only reason she's having triplets is because we had a three-way tie on the name voting! So, there are two girls and a boy!  
**

**Winning names are: Yuri Serena Borg/Biles, Anavell Arabella Borg/Biles, and...Kaito Ashton Borg/Biles! They were the most popular!**

**Hmmm, well, I guess I'll be seeing you...whenever I update again, probably later tonight! Oh, and let me know if there's anything you wanna see in the story!**

**Next chapter, I plan on having some GreenCircuit stuff! ^u^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys! Sorry for having not updated this in a little while, I kept getting distracted! Hehe...I'm also sorry about this chapter being short and stuff...DON'T HATE ME!**

**Anyways, here are replies to some of last chapter's reviews! I got 8 reviews last chapter, and we're also getting close to 100 reviews!**

**IceFreak101: Hehe, glad you do!**

**Guest: Well, I don't know when the triplets are gonna be born, but I plan on having Cole, eventually, get over it! Maybe once the babies are born, Cole will get over it!**

**Astrid16: Hehe, yeah, I thought it would be appropriate for Lloyd to faint! Yeah, nobody had been expecting triplets, but that's what happens when I have a three-way tie! ^u^**

**LucyBrick123: Yay, glad to know I can make you (almost) faint! Twins were a bit overrated, so triplets seemed better!**

**Guardian Sorceress Alanshee: Aww, I'm sorry you were expecting twins, but twins are used quite a bit in stories, so I switched it up! But, I'm glad you like this story!**

**NyaFanGirl: Yeah, I figured you'd seen the pics of Yuri and Anavell on Deviantart, but I knew you hadn't seen Kaito's picture because I haven't done one of him yet!**

**wafflestheninja: Yep, triplets! And Cole DOES need to get over it, but that won't be until later chapters! I'm glad you like GreenCircuit and Nyrus, I didn't think anyone would like Nyrus when I started writing this story!**

**Well, there you have it! And, here is the 11th chapter of this story! It's short and crappy, but the next chapter won't be, I think...**

* * *

Lloyd entered the lobby of Borg Industries, coming to see Cyrus and Nya, sort of. He was actually here to see...someone else, a certain beautiful android. Pixal. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but over the past few months, he had become immensely attracted to her and took any and every opportunity to come see her.

Stepping into the elevator, Lloyd pressed the top button, which would take him to the floor Cyrus's office was on. She was usually there, unless...she was busy trying to rebuild Zane. Lloyd hated the fact that the girl he was in love with was in love with another guy, but he didn't have any claim on her, so he didn't really have a say i who she could and couldn't love.

The elevator dinged, letting him know that he had arrived on the top floor. Exiting, he quickly made his way to Mr. Borg's office, stopping outside the door to make sure his breath was alright.

Sticking his hand in front of his mouth, he let out a breath, sniffing it. _Hmmm, not bad, I could probably use a mint though, just in case..._

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a mint and popped it into his mouth, sucking on the piece of candy for a while before entering the office, finding _her_ there. She wasn't wearing her usual purple dress, but more casual clothing. Lloyd liked it.

"Oh, hello Lloyd. What a pleasant surprise." Nya said, looking up from her book. "What brings you here?"

He glanced at Pixal, but only for a moment before his gaze flickered back to Nya. "Just...thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing! So, um, how ya doing, Nya?"

"I'm doing good, Lloyd. I'm in my fifth month now, more than halfway there." She said, rubbing her, now very large, bump. Her and Cyrus were excited, or so it seemed as the two of them smiled at each other.

He smiled as he watched the two of them, only to turn his attention to the object of _his_ affections. "And, Pixal, how are you doing? Good, I hope."

Lloyd swore he could've melted right then and there as Pixal flashed him a smile, her silvery lips turned upward. "I am doing fine, Lloyd. How are you faring?"

"I-I'm doing fine..." He murmured, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. _Damn, why does Zane have to be so lucky..._

"My scanners show that your heart rate is quickening, so obviously, something is not alright." Pixal said, placing her hand on the spot where his heart was at, making his heartbeat grow louder and faster under her touch.

"I-It's nothing, I'm fine! Just...um, not feeling well, I guess?" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as Pixal stepped back, nodding her head.

"Of course, Lloyd. I am sorry for prying..." He watched as she hung her head, her hands clasped behind her back. "I think I will...just go work on Zane some more..." Nodding her head, she walked out of the door and out of his eyesight.

"Okay, Lloyd, spill the beans! You didn't come here to see me, did you?" Nya asked as soon as she was sure that Pixal had gone, raising her eyebrow at him.

Blushing, he snapped his head in her direction. "W-What!? Of course I did!" He stuttered, fidgeting under her stare. "Who else would I be here for!?"

"Oh, you know who you came here for and I do, too. You came here to see Pixal, didn't you?" She asked, drumming her fingers on the arm of the couch.

"N-No! I-I came here to check on you,Cyrus, and the babies! Pixal...just so happened to be here, too!" He lied right through his teeth, well, partially lying. He had come to check on Nya, but Pixal had been his main priority when he'd told the others that he was going to Borg Industries.

Sighing, Nya shook her head. "Whatever you say, Lloyd. Denial won't get you anything, but...maybe confessing will get you somewhere? Maybe even with Pixal herself?"

"No, it won't do me any good with her. She loves Zane, not me." Lloyd sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Aha, so you do have feelings for her! I knew it!" Nya shouted, smirking at him victoriously.

_Damn it, I can't believe I fell for her little trick! Now, they know..._

"Whatever! Just...go back to your baby book, I'm going home!" Lloyd yelled, making his way back downstairs. Upon arriving at the lobby, he went straight for the front door, only to be stopped by a loud crashing sound coming from the assembly line, along with a loud squealing sound.

_Isn't that where Pixal went? Maybe I should..._

Turning back around, he made his way to the door of the assembly line. _Here goes nothing..._He pressed the button, making the door slide open, revealing Pixal...only she wasn't alone...

Zane was with her...both of them engaged in quite a hug, or they had been, until Zane pulled back the two of them made eye contact. Once their eyes locked on to each other's, they'd both leaned in for a kiss; their metallic lips pressing against one another's. They were completely unaware of him standing there.

He stared at them wide-eyed as tears began to form in his eyes and he clenched his fists tightly, turning around and running out of the building. He didn't know where he was going, his tears made it difficult for him to see, but the last thing he remembered was the flash of headlights before everything went black.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short, but I'm kinda busy at the moment, hehe! School, video projects for YouTube, Deviantart stuff, other stories, etc.**

**Anyways, I plan on updating again here soon! Plus, I'm creating a love triangle in this between Lloyd, Pixal, and Zane! You get to vote for who wins on the poll I started on my profile! ^u^**

**Oh, and what chapter would you like for the babies to be born in? Just...let me know, okay!? ^u^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, what's up!? Do you guys like the new cover art!? BlueFire795 on Deviantart made it for me! She's so awesome!**

**Anyways, here are replies to last chapter's reviews! I got 10 freaking reviews!**

**Budder Ninja 2014: Glad you were excited for it! Hehe...**

**Gamer Katie: Well, you'll learn what happened to Lloyd in this chappie! I'm not good at panicking for characters either, unless it's Cole or Kai!  
**

**LucyBrick123: Hehe, well this chapter is definitely gonna have a twist to the story! Glad you don't hate me a lot, though!**

**ForeverDream12: Yeah, poor Lloyd! T_T**

**Guest: Yeah, I...really...don't care if the cliffhanger was terrible. But, I'm glad you liked GreenCircuit! Hehe, poor Nya...  
**

**NyaFanGirl: Aw, about you having less review time, but it's okay! Take your time! I'm just glad you liked last chapter!**

**IceFreak101: Well, someone's upset over Lloyd, I can tell! I teased you about it on dA, remember? Hehe...**

**Guardian Sorceress Alanshee: Yep, he got hit! Yeah, poor guy...gets his heart broken and then gets hit by a car...some people just don't have luck, do they?**

**Well, here you go! Enjoy (or don't, I can't make you like it)!**

* * *

**Two Months Later...**

Pixal watched as Cole's sister, Lena, entered the infirmary, carrying a box of comic books. She hated whenever Lena would visit and she had absolutely no idea as to why, but she just...didn't like it. It made her insides feel funny and not in a good way.

Lena came to a stop next to Lloyd's bed, sitting the box down on the floor as she took a seat in the chair next to his bed. Her eyes looked up and down Lloyd's body, observing the damage she'd done to him when she'd accidentally hit him with her car. Ever since, she'd come visit him every day, waiting for him to wake from his coma.

"Hey, Lloyd. It's me again, the girl that hit with with her car." Lena said, pausing to take a deep breath. "I know I say this every day, but I...I'm sorry. You shouldn't be like this, I don't like it."

Pixal observed the two of them from across the room, glancing over at Lloyd for any sign of movement, only to find that he had not moved an inch. He still hadn't moved, he was completely still; like a rock.

The intercom came on, Cyrus's voice echoing throughout the infirmary. "Pixal, Nya needs you. She's trying to get out of bed again...such a stubborn woman..." Hearing the crackle of the intercom as it shut off again, she sighed and made her way out of the infirmary, glancing over at Lloyd's bedside as the door closed.

* * *

Lena waited until Pixal had left before she scooted closer to Lloyd, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. She liked visiting him, except when the strange android woman was in the room. It made her feel...slightly jealous, feeling as though the android harbored feelings for the young ninja.

_That's ridiculous, Lena. She has Zane, so why would she want Lloyd too?_

Shaking her head of such thoughts, she continued to run her fingers through his blonde locks, enjoying the silky feel of it. Ever since the day she'd hit him, she'd been immensely attracted to him. He was handsome and, from what she'd heard from her brother, they seemed to have lots in common with one another.

_If only he'd wake up, then...I could see if it's true..._

She wanted to know so much about him, but nobody would tell her anything. They kept telling her to wait until he wakes up, then ask him herself. Their "words of wisdom" didn't seem to help her much, they just made her curiosity grow.

"So, Lloyd, Nya's gonna have her babies soon, isn't that great? She's due in less than three weeks, so her and everyone else is excited about that." She said, as though he could actually hear her.

_He's never gonna wake up, so why do you keep trying? Besides, a good-looking guy like him surely has a girlfriend already, so why would he waste his time on you?_

There it was again, that little voice in her head that always does its best to put her down. She hated when she'd feel that way, like she was never going to be good enough for anyone. It's why she was on the meds, to keep her from going suicidal.

Giving up on trying to have a conversation with him, she sighed and, hesitantly, placed her hand atop of his own. His skin was rough and calloused, much different from her own hands, but it still...felt right to her.

The android, Pixal, entered the room once more, informing her that visiting hours were over; that she'd have to leave. Nodding her head, she stood and grabbed the box of comic books from off the floor.

Biting her bottom lip, she bent down and placed a kiss on Lloyd's cheek, whispering into his ear. ''Lloyd, je veux que tu te réveilles.'' With that, she turned and left the room, completely unaware that...he had moved.

* * *

Lloyd could hear everything that was said to him over the last two months, but he found himself unable to respond to anything that was said. It didn't stop him from trying though, especially whenever he heard her voice. The girl who'd hit him with the car.

He wasn't mad at her, but he wished he could, at least, see what she looked like. He figured she was pretty, judging from the sound of her voice. Her voice was light and melodic, so he guess that she was good at singing.

Lloyd enjoyed whenever she would come to visit him, enjoying the soft touches and kind words that came with her. If he'd had to choose one word to describe her it would have to be...

_Angelic...that's the only thing that fits her..._Lloyd thought, hearing the shuffle of feet and the occasional beep from a machine. He knew exactly who was in there with him, the woman who'd gotten him into this mess in the first place. Pixal.

If he could, he'd run from the room in a heartbeat just to get away from her, but he couldn't even open his eyes; let alone run. So he'd just have to be content, lying there in the same room with her, waiting patiently for the other girl to return.

* * *

Cyrus was a nervous wreck as he sat in his bedroom, right in front of the mirror. He only had a few weeks left to practice what he was going to say and he was nowhere near ready, at least, to him anyways.

"Nya, would you...no, that's too cliche..." He said, running his fingers through his hair, sighing. "Um, Nya, would you do me the honor of...damn, I'm never going to get this right!"

A knock at the door snapped him from his thoughts, hoping it wasn't Nya on the other side of the door. She was supposed to be on bed rest...

"Yo, Cyrus, you okay? Mind if I come in?" Kai's asked, not bothering to wait for a reply as he opened the door to the room. "What are you doing, man?"

Cyrus shook his head, sighing as he glanced at the mirror once more. "I...I'm trying to...practice proposing to your sister, but it's not going well..." He said, earning him a laugh from Kai.

"Really? You're freaking out over how to ask her!? You know she's gonna say yes, I know she will!" Kai continued to laugh, clutching his stomach as he did so.

_Nice to see he's so amused about my predicament...this is a serious issue! Besides, I'm proposing to his sister! You'd think he'd be a bit more concerned about this!?_

"Oh, and how would you suggest I go about this then, hm? Getting on one knee while she's giving birth!?" He yelled as quietly as possible, not wanting Nya to overhear them talking about this particular subject.

Kai rubbed his chin, looking to be in deep thought. "That could work..."

"Please do not tell me you are serious? I refuse to do such a thing!" He yelled, rubbing his temples. "I will wait for a more appropriate and opportune moment, Kai."

Shrugging his shoulders, Kai walked over and clamped a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Whatever, man. I don't think it'll matter what you do or say, I know she'll say yes. I've seen the way she looks at you."

"The way she looks at–" He began, only for Kai to cut him off.

"Besides, she's gonna need someone to help her take care of these three kids! It might as well be the man who knocked her up in the first place!" Kai yelled as he ran from the room, leaving a flustered Cyrus behind.

_I find it hard to believe that he's going to possibly be my future brother-in-law...but then again, I'd like that very much if it means I get to marry Nya..._

* * *

**Yeah, shorty and crappy chappy! Bite me! (Don't actually bite me! Looking at you, IceFreak101! *glares*)**

**Everyone wanted to have Nya give birth in Chap. 13, so I made this chapter two months after the events of Chapter 11! So, do ya want me to do a descriptive birth or skip all the actual things that go on when delivering a baby?**

**Yeah, I went there! We're gonna have a love square between Lena, Lloyd, Pixal, and Zane! AW, SNAP!**

**Oh, and we're gonna meet another OC in the next chapter! It's gonna be Nya's midwife and Jay's love interest, which most of you should know the name of by now! ^u^  
**

**Well, I'm just gonna...go. Bye, until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so this chapter might not be as good as you or I had hoped, but I felt obligated to write something!**

**Anyways, here are replies to last chapter's reviews! Yay, I got 7 reviews and we're 9 away from having 100 reviews!**

**Astrid16: Huh, I wonder why your review didn't show up for Chapter 11, that's strange. Yep, love squares like HTTYD2, hehe! Cole will be important to the plot later on in the story! And, I plan on having Pixal do something while Lloyd is asleep, too!  
**

**IceFreak101: Look, I updated tonight, since you updated Blue Flames! Are ya happy now? ^u^**

**NyaFanGirl: Hehe, I'm glad you liked the LloydxLena stuff! You're story idea seems interesting, I like it! ^_^**

**Guest: I am not too sure about Cole getting a love interest, but I'm considering it! About the possibility of Lloyd being with Lena, well, it all depends! I also am not sure about a sequel yet either, that all depends on if people want one!**

**Guardian Sorceress Alanshee: Hehe, I like to think of Lena as the love of his life, but it all depends on what you guys want! Yeah, I like writing a flustered Cyrus, it's fun!**

**CameronNinjaDragons: I said she'd bite me cause she's like my online bestie and I have a feeling she would LITERALLY bite me! And, yeah about the love square! ^_^**

**LucyBrick123: Yep, I'm trying to kill all of you with the love squares and triangles! Who knows, maybe I'll change it into a love heptagon or something next!? Dun, dun, dun! **

**Well, here's chapter 13! Forgive me if it's not quite what you expected it to be! Oh, the line breaks are each a different person's POV!**

**First POV: Cyrus**

**Second POV: Arisa**

**Third POV: Cole**

**Fourth POV: Cyrus**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

Cyrus had awoke in the middle of the night to loud shrieks emitting from Nya's room, almost causing him to fall out of bed. As he lifted himself from his bed and into his wheelchair, he had a feeling he knew why she was yelling. It was time.

Wheeling down the hallway to Nya's room, he found Pixal already in there; calling Nya's midwife, Arisa. The young lady was supposed to be the best they had, so he knew Nya would be in good hands.

Moving to her bedside, he grabbed her hand as gently as possible, trying to calm her as they waited for her to arrive. "She'll be here any minute, dear. Just hold on a little bit longer."

True to his word, Arisa arrived minutes later with her doctor's bag; rushing to Nya's side. "Hello, Nya. You're gonna be just fine." Arisa said, pausing to turn to Pixal. "Can you tie my dress back?" Handing Pixal an apron, she quickly and tightly secured it into place.

She sat with Nya for a while, waiting for her water to break. Finally, it did and Arisa helped try to ease Nya into a more comfortable position and prepared to examine her.

"Damn, it's a breech." She said, turning to look at Cyrus. "Is she full term? Not early?"

Cyrus shook his head, worry evident in his eyes. "No, she is due to have the babies next week. W-What is a breech?" He was completely nervous, wringing his hands together as he glanced at Nya.

"A breech birth is when a baby arrives bottom first instead of head first. It would appear that only one of them is going to be like this, though." She said, feeling Nya's stomach, gently smoothing her hands around with a confident little prod here and there. "Yes, let's turn it."

"Can we?" Pixal asked, eyes wide as she stared at Nya's bump. Cyrus began to slightly panic, wanting to know exactly what it was they were going to be doing to her.

"I intend to try and manipulate this first baby upward in her uterus, turn it sideways, and then gradually, turn it again so it's head will be downward. It's a fairly simple procedure, so don't worry. This isn't my first time doing it." Arisa explained, gesturing for Pixal to come forward.

Pixal did exactly what she was told, gently and firmly placing her hands where she was told, identifying the little elbows and knees within Nya's belly. Arisa worked steadily, managing to keep Nya calm and let her rest between contractions.

"Okay, the baby's head should be downward now, so we're going to have you start pushing, alright?" Arisa asked, earning a nod from Nya before she began to push, screaming in pain as she did so.

"J-Just get it out, it hurts!" Nya shouted, her face scrunched up in pain as her grip on his hand tightened, painfully so.

Cyrus felt awful as he watched the love of his life clutch her stomach, groaning in pain. He felt even worse, though, when he saw what she was doing to his hand, the flesh beginning to turn slightly purple.

Ignoring the pain coursing through his hand, he focused all of his attention on her as she let out another scream, pausing to take a breath before pushing once more.

* * *

It had taken her a good 6 hours to deliver the first baby, the baby boy, and 8 hours to deliver the first of the girls. Now, Nya was in the last few moments of delivering the last one; Anavell.

"Okay, Nya, during the next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you possibly can, alright? Anavell is almost out, just a little bit more." Arisa said, biting her bottom lip as she glanced at Nya, who merely nodded.

Another contraction hit and Nya gave one final, straining push, and the baby slithered out into Arisa's ready hands. "Wonderful job, Nya. She's perfect, absolutely perfect."

The baby cried indignantly, making Nya and Cyrus both release sighs of relief. Wrapping the baby in a blanket, Arisa moved the bundle toward the firelight for Nya and Cyrus to see.

Nya placed one hand atop of his, smiling as she looked at her final baby. "Cy...they're so beautiful, all of them..." He couldn't disagree with her about that, they were all adorable.

Arisa smiled at the two of them as they held the babies, while she worked on cleaning up between Nya's legs; moving efficiently and gently as her mother had taught her to do back at the village.

"Hey, baby girl. You're so pretty." Nya cooed to one of the girls, Yuri from the looks of it, while Cyrus focused on holding the other two of them. She could tell they were happy.

"Your Uncle Kai is gonna be so happy to meet you, like Daddy and I are." Nya said, smiling down at Yuri as she cradled her. Cyrus stiffened a bit, having heard Nya call him _that_. He...He liked it.

Smiling, he looked down at the two children in his arms. He fingered their tiny, pink hands before there was a knock at the door, opening to reveal Kai. Nya smiled at him, glancing at each of the babies, making Kai do the same.

"A-Are those my..." Kai trailed off, gulping. Nodding, Nya stretched out her arms, gesturing for him to take the baby. "Here, Kai. You can hold her, just...be careful."

"Right." Carefully lifting Yuri from her arms, Kai cradled her gently. "Hey there, Yuri. I'm your...Uncle Kai, your mommy's brother." Cyrus watched as Nya smiled before closing her eyes, her light snores filling the room moments later.

* * *

Cole sat at the local pub, like he'd done for the last three months. He always made sure not to drink too much, but tonight, he didn't care how much he drank or what happened. He just wanted to drown out his sorrows.

_She's probably already had the babies by now..._

He gripped his glass tighter, growling before he took a swig of his beer. Cole couldn't bring himself to hate Nya, but he sure could hate Cyrus, the man who'd taken the only girl he'd ever cared about romantically.

_Stupid cripple...it's not fair..._

Cole had been...pretty depressed after Nya and Cyrus had announced they were having triplets, but it had only gotten worse with each month. His hair was shaggy and unkept, while a fair amount of stubble graced his chin from his lack of shaving.

_She loves him...you're gonna have to get over it..._

Bringing his glass to his mouth, he swallowed the rest of its contents in one gulp before shouting at the bartender to refill it. That was how his entire night went, getting refill after refill and downing them all within minutes.

_Ugh, I feel...like shit...but, I don't care...need more..._

"Hey, I need...I need another refill!" He yelled, waving his cup in the air, trying to get the bartender's attention. Sighing, the bartender walked over, snatching the glass from Cole's hand.

"I think you've hand enough. You should go home." He said, cleaning Cole's glass before placing it on the shelf with the other ones. "I'll call a cab for you."

Cole shook his head, trying to stand up. "D-Don't...bother! I-I can...make it home myself..." He said, using the counter top as leverage to keep from falling to the floor.

"Ya can barely walk, so you aren't going anywhere! Sit yer ass down, now!" His bartender, Cid, yelled as he whipped out a cigarette and lit it, taking a puff from it. Cole stared at the cancer stick in the man's mouth, desperately wanting to take a puff too.

"I know what yer lookin' at, and ya ain't getting it! I don't share my smokes, no matter who ya are!" Cid yelled, blowing a puff of smoke in Cole's face, as though teasing him.

Waving the cloud of smoke away, Cole huffed. "Whatever, it's not like I wanted some anyways. I can buy my own." Trying to stand again, he guided his hand along the wall as he tried to make his way to the door.

"Ah, come on! Come back, ya dumbass!" Cole heard him yell from behind him as he made his way out of the building and wobbling down the street in the direction of Borg Industries, the closest place he could get to before he collapsed.

* * *

"Kaito, huh? Ya know, you guys should nickname him Kai!" Kai said, grinning at his little nephew. He looked just like Nya, so did Anavell, while Yuri looked more like Cyrus than Nya.

"Nya had wanted to name him Kaito because of you, since the names are so similar." Cyrus explained, watching as Jay held Anavell on the other side of the room, Arisa leaning over him and gently cooing to the small child.

"Hehe, I'm gonna call you Ana for short!" Jay shouted from across the room, making the infant giggle. "Yeah, you like it, don't you? Yes, you do!"

In Cyrus's arms, Yuri slept soundly like Nya was currently doing, both of them snoring softly. "Just like her mother, I see." He said, rubbing the baby's tiny hand with his thumb, admiring the softness of the skin.

_Now, if only they don't have anything like what I have..._

The prayed that none of the babies would have muscular dystrophy, or any other kind of health issues, like him. It was torture having to go through it as a child, but it would kill him to have to watch any of his own children go through it.

He could just picture them trying to crawl around...

Shaking his head at the thought, he sighed and continued to gently rock the baby in his arms. _I can worry about it later, right now, I need to focus on the little things...the absolutely perfect, little things..._

Now that he had his little ones, there was only one thing left he had to do in order to make his family complete; he still needed to propose to Nya. The thought scared him, but not as much as it had two weeks ago.

_I think I now know exactly how to go about doing it, too..._

* * *

**Wow, could I get any more sucktastic!? Just kidding, sort of.  
**

**Okay, so there are a few things I need to discuss with you guys! First of all, about the love square, I opened a new poll where you can vote on which couple wins!**

**Second, I'm gonna be busy working on YouTube stuff, mainly my MEP part for sailormandm's 'My Girl's Ex Boyfriend' MEP, but I still plan on updating as often as I usually do!**

**Third, I'm gonna be featuring some JayxArisa moments in this story sometime soon, along with introducing Kai's love interest, Rika! Rika's style of dress is like Avril Lavigne's, but she pretty much acts like Kai!**

**Lastly, is there anything you guys wanna see happen in this story? Any baby moments, Nyrus fluff, or something completely else in general? Let me know, and don't be afraid to ask!**

**Well, until next time, ciao! ^u^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hehe, heeey guys...what's up? DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry for having not updated in a while, I was busy!**

**Anyways, here's the replies to last chapter's reviews! I got 9 of them!**

**ForeverDreamer12: Thank you! I'm planning on it!**

**Astrid16: Aww, I'm so sorry about making you angry! I'm definitely gonna wirte more Cyrus fluff, along with some Nyrus fluff and baby fluff!**

**Guest: Cole MIGHT get someone to be with, or something bad might happen to him! Dun, dun, dun!**

**Guardian Sorceress Alanshee: I'm considering one of the kids having it, but I'm not sure yet! If I do, I'll have a vote for which baby has it!**

**me (guest): I just think it's nice to make Cole a bit heartbroken about it...**

**Budder Ninja 2014: Heh, those are some cute ship names, since I am trying to make names for my OCx Ninja ships!**

**IceFreak101: Hehe, thank you! Glad you think so!**

**wafflestheninja: Thank you! Yeah, but I like writing stubborn characters from time to time!**

**NyaFanGirl: I'm going to have some LloydxLena stuff in chapter 15 or 16! I'm glad you like this story, along with my other ones! ^u^**

**Well, here's chapter 14 for ya! Enjoy (or not, I don't care)!**

* * *

Cyrus adjusted his glasses again as he waited for Nya and Kai to come down to the first floor with the babies, anxious to see Nya all dressed up. He had decided to host a ball to celebrate the birth of his children, but to also have everyone he and Nya cared about witness his proposal.

Jay and Cole were already there, helping usher guests into the small-ish ballroom on the first floor, where he was currently waiting for Nya at. He sat in his wheelchair near the staircase, his eyes glued onto the elevator.

He couldn't help but jump, however, when he felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder, turning his head to see Jay standing there with Cole not too far behind him. "Nervous?"

"Very much so, Jayson." He mumbled, fixing his gaze on the elevator once more. Jay knew he was nervous too, since Cyrus never called him that unless something was wrong or he was nervous.

"Look, Cyrus, you have nothing to worry about! She definitely loves you, so I know without a doubt that she's gonna say yes!" Jay yelled, grinning at him, making him...not as nervous as he had previously been.

"T-Thank you...Jay, I feel slightly better now." Cyrus nodded his head at Jay right as the elevator dinged, Kai stepping out with Nya following behind him.

_My word, she's beautiful..._

There was no other way for him to describe her in that moment as she stepped out of the elevator and into his direct line of sight.

Her dress was a floaty, chiffon masterpiece with a satin bodice and filmy capped sleeves. It was a combination of periwinkle blue and shimmery silver hues, each tier of the dress edged with a silvery thread.

Nya's hair was pulled back into an elegant bun, a few tiny curls framing her face. In her arms were Yuri and Anavell, while Kai had a sleeping Kaito in his arms as they walked towards him.

"Hi, Cyrus. You ready to go in?" Nya asked, her lips turned upward into the prettiest smile he'd ever seen on her face as she looked down at the three sleeping figures they were holding.

Gulping, he nodded his head and shakily smiled. "Y-Yes, dear. Let's...go inside now." Turning his wheelchair, he waited until Nya took her place next to him before he began to wheel his way towards the ballroom.

The three of them stopped outside of the doors, giving him a moment to compose himself.

"Cy, are you sure you're ready to go in? Your face is as white as a ghost." Nya asked from beside him, kneeling down to look at his face; both girls in her arms.

"He's fine, just nervous about having so many people here, I guess." Kai explained, discreetly nudging his shoulder; a smirk on his face. "Right, Cyrus?"

Taking a deep breath, he quickly let it out before placing one hand on the door's handle. "Yes, that's it. Let's just go in, dear." With that, he placed his other hand on the handle of the other door and pulled both of them open, revealing all of their friends and comrades.

"There they are!" Jay shouted, making everyone turn to stare at them, mainly the children. In Kai's arms, Kaito began to stir, a small yawn escaping the newborn's mouth as his eyes opened.

_Now or never, Cyrus..._

"Come on, you two. Time to greet the masses." He heard Kai say before running off with Kaito, heading towards Sensei Wu and Garmadon. Not many people approached him, so it gave him time to calm himself.

From the food table, he could see Cole staring at Nya, who had run off to find Misako and Zane. He didn't mind Cole looking, as long as he kept his hands and all other body parts away from her.

Across the room, he could see Jay dancing with Arisa, Nya's midwife. Both of them smiling and laughing as they twirled around the dance floor.

_If only I could do that with Nya..._

"Cyrus, you okay?" He heard someone asked from behind him as they clmaped their hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw none other than Lena, Cole's sister, standing behind him.

He merely nodded, quickly excusing himself for a moment and wheeling to a quiet corner of the room, needing to get away from everyone. _I-I think I'm going to be sick..._

A loud wailing snapped him from his thoughts, looking over to find Anavell crying in Zane's arms, making the nindroid quickly hand her back to Nya.

"I-I don't know what I did! Did I hurt her somehow?" Zane asked, worry evident in his eyes. He, apparently, was not used to being around small children, particularly newborns.

"No, Zane, you didn't hurt her. Your metallic parts are cold, so she probably got cold from them and didn't like it." Nya said, cradling Anavell close to her breast as the newborn let out a small yawn, her tiny mouth forming an O shape.

"I-I see. I am sorry, though." Zane apologized, bowing before glancing at the child and running off. Anavell yawned once more before nuzzling her face into the fabric of Nya's dress that covers her breasts.

_Cyrus, you have to do this...look at her..._He found himself staring at her, Nya, the mother of his three wonderful little ones. He knew that this proposal was something he had to do, or he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

Taking in a deep breath, he made his way over to Kai and tapped he shoulder. The two of them shared a look before Kai understood that it was time and went to go retrieve the other two children, so Nya could get on the small stage.

Pixal helped him get his wheelchair onto the stage, waiting for Nya to get up there with him. Cole and Jay stood at his side, ready to help support him as he got onto one knee.

"Lena, what's going on? Why are you taking me up there?" He could hear Nya shout, followed by a giggle from Lena. Both of them appear on-stage moments later, Lena nudging Nya before jumping down and sitting down at a nearby table.

Nya's eyes turned towards him, full of curiosity. "Cy, what's going on?" Her eyes glanced back and forth between Jay and Cole, wo both wore smiles; Jay's full of excitement and Cole's...one of hurt and sadness, but happiness as well.

Nodding at the two of them, they allowed him to cling to their shoulders as he lowered onto one knee, reaching one hand into his pocket to grab the small velvet box.

"Cyrus..."

"Nya Biles, I-I am...I am h-hopelessly and completely in love with you. I-I would like n-nothing more than...if you would d-do me the honor of becoming my w-wife." He was stuttering like crazy, almost choking on his words.

"Come on, Nya! Answer him, sis!" Kai shouted from somewhere in the back of the room, his spiky brown hair popping up before quickly ducking back down, the sound of a baby's cries coming moments later.

"Cyrus, I...I will! I most definitely will!" Tackling him to the floor, she pulled him into a kiss. The kiss wasn't anything overly romantic or passionate, mainly because of it being their first kiss, well, their first where they weren't completely drunk.

"Come on, man! Slip her some tongue!" He wasn't sure who'd yelled that, but it made both of them pull away, their faces turning deep scarlet.

The rest of the night consisted of many congratulations and a few...suggestive comments, mainly from Kai and Jay. They'd even asked when they should expect...more children...

Neither of them answered that question, not quite sure when or if the other wanted more kids. Cyrus did, so did Nya, but neither of them was ready to admit it in front of anyone else.

As soon as everyone else left, the two of them made their way to the nursery and put the babies to bed before heading to Cyrus's room, crawling into bed together. Pressing a kiss on her forehead, Cyrus drifted off to the sound of Nya's light snores.

* * *

Lena had left the part earlier than everyone else, sneaking away to check on Lloyd. Approaching the door, she cracked it open upon hearing a female voice, finding the android there. Pixal.

The sight, however, was one that brought her to tears before fleeing the hallway. _S-She was...kissing him...I knew having a crush on him was to good to be true, that he already..._

Running into a nearby alley, she pressed her back against a wall and sunk down to the ground, unstrapping her heels and tossing them far away from her as she cried. The wall of the building she was backed up against was warm and felt nice on her back, lulling her into a deep sleep.

She awoke a few hours later to the feel of something wet on her shoulders, looking up to find it raining. Glancing around, she jumped as she spotted a boy not too far away from her, staring at her.

His clothes were torn and dirty, unlike the dress she wore. His hair was short and shaggy, the dark brown strands sticking up slightly. It was his eyes, however, that peaked her interest the most, the lavender orbs staring at her intensely.

"H-Hi there, miss. What's your name?" He asked, eyeing her attire strangely. Her strap had fallen down quite a bit, along with part of the fabric covering more...private areas of her upper body.

Adjusting her dress, she opened her mouth to reply. "My name's Lena, what about you?" He was fidgeting in his seat, something most street kids did in the presence of someone they thought was wealthier than them.

"My name is Ikuto. What...what are ya doing on the streets?" Ikuto asked, discreetly moving closer to her, biting his bottom lip.

She grew silent after that, making him think he'd said something wrong, only for her to finally reply. "I-I'm trying to...erase the pain of a broken heart..."

_Broken heart? W-Who could break HER heart? She's so nice and...pretty..._

"Who did it? Your...b-boyfriend?" He asked, wanting to know what slimeball had done something to such a wonderful person, such as herself.

"I didn't have a boyfriend, but I...I really liked this guy and I saw this other girl kissing him..." As soon as those words left her mouth, he realized that maybe it hadn't been the guy that had broken her heart.

"Was he kissing back?" He was curious to know. If the guy had kissed back, then it means that he had broken her heart. If he hadn't kissed back, then he'd done nothing wrong...and would still have a chance with Lena...

"N-No, he didn't. He's...under a coma! Ikuto, you're a genius!" She began, pausing to envelop him in a hug. "He wasn't kissing back, so that means that he might not like her!"

His face turned beet red as he gulped, staring at her with wide eyes as she stood from her spot on the ground. "Well, um, I should go...my brother might get worried, if I'm not back soon..."

"A-Alright, um...bye, Lena." He said, waving at her until she was out of his eyesight before slumping against the wall, letting out a sigh. _He's a lucky guy..._

* * *

**Okay, this is kind of bad, since I was having a bit of writer's block while writing this chapter...sorry...  
**

**Anyways, just a random little thing I'm gonna throw out here...I'm in L-O-V-E with two freaking awesome songs, Sleepsong by Bastille and Where Butterflies Never Die by Broken Iris! You should totally go listen to them!**

**Babies and a proposal, what's next!? Oh, the poll for what couples should be in this story is still open! GreenCircuit is in third place, with Pixane being second and LloydxLena in first.  
**

**Well, bye guys! Sorry for the long update time! And let me know what you'd like to see in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys! I wrote a quick and somewhat short chapter for all of you! Yay...I think...**

**Anyways, here are the replies to last chapter's reviews! I got 9 of them! Oh, and I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but we've reached 100 reviews!**

**Guardian Sorceress Alanshee: Yep, it's pretty awesome that they're gonna get married, huh? And, yeah...poor Lena...**

**IceFreak101: Thank you, thank you! *bows* Oh, and you were the 100th review, my dear friend! ^u^**

**Astrid16: Hehe, we'll just have to see which couple(s) win! Yeah, it was Kai...him and Jay like making suggestive comments and gestures! I know, I wish they could, but...they can't dance together...**

**wafflestheninja: Nice to know you were excited about the proposal! Yeah, such cute little babies!**

**Guest: I haven't decided which child, if any, will get it...but, that's for all of you to decide! Ikuto also doesn't have a crush on Lloyd, he has a crush one Lena! XD I dunno who Lloyd will choose yet, it all depends on who wins the voting!**

**NyaFanGirl: Thanks, glad you think it's awesome! Hehe, you'll have to wait and find out what Lena will do! And, it's nice to see you like LloydxLena!  
**

**ForeverDreamer12: It's all gonna depend on which couple(s) win the voting! Yeah, I liked writing Zane's confusion! ^_^**

**loveekar3: There's gonna be some LloydxLena stuff, since I plan on Lloyd waking up here soon! I know it's been a while since I updated Learning To Live Together and I'm so sorry! Yes, writer's block does suck and thank you!**

**Well, here ya go! Make sure to read the bottom, since it has some semi-important stuff!**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

Nya awoke to the feel of someone's lips pressed against her shoulder, making her slowly open her eyes. She had a pretty good feeling of who was doing the kissing, looking behind her to find Cyrus grinning at her.

"Morning, dear. Sleep good?" He asked, raising one eyebrow at her, trying to resist grinning. He was doing this on purpose, she knew he was, but...it felt nice, so she let him continue.

Biting her lip as he kissed the crook between her neck and shoulders, she nodded her head, blushing profoundly. "Y-Yes, very good. W-What are you doing?"

"I figured this would be a pleasant way to wake you up." He replied, nipping her shoulder a bit.

She knew what he wanted, since she wanted it too. The only problem was that she had to wait a month to heal from having the triplets and it had only been about three weeks, so he would have to wait one more week; the night of their wedding.

It was making her panic on the inside, even though she tried to remain calm on the outside. If anything, she was afraid he'd change his mind or something would go wrong. Her dress could get ruined. It could rain. She thought up several different scenarios in her head of what could go wrong.

"C-Cy, we can't yet..." She realized she was stuttering a bit, no doubt letting him know that she was flustered. Rolling over, she cut off his acces to her shoulders before pulling him into a kiss, no longer feeling awkward about it.

His hand rested on her hip, sliding higher and higher, only for a loud cry to snap both of them out of their thoughts. Sighing, Nya got out of bed, adjusting the baggy T-shirt she wore before heading for the door.

"Yuri, this had better be important. We were just getting to the good part." She mumbled as she entered the nursery, walking over to Yuri's crib and gently lifting her from it.

The infant whimpered and tugged at her shirt slightly, letting Nya know exactly what she wanted. She was hungry. "Oh, baby...Mommy'll feed you, just give me a minute." Taking a seat in the rocking chair, Nya lifted up her shirt and bra, allowing the newborn to latch on and feed as she covered herself with a blanket.

Adjusting the blanket to where she could still see the baby, she stroked the small patch of hair atop her head, smiling down at Yuri. "You're so pretty, baby girl."

"She's like her mother when it comes to beauty, despite looking like me." Cyrus said, making her snap her head up to look at him, finding him sitting in the doorway in his wheelchair.

"Flattery isn't gonna get you anywhere, ya know?" She said, smirking at him as she rocked back and forth in the chair, listening to the happy coos emit from Yuri.

With a light chuckle, he began to wheel his way towards her, only for another set of cries to come from Kaito's crib. "I'll get him, dear." Wheeling to Kaito's crib, he lowered the side of it to pick him up, holding him close.

"What's the matter, my boy?"

Kaito didn't cry, but merely released a small coo before yawning and nuzzling his face into Cyrus's T-shirt. "Just wanted someone to hold you, I see." Cyrus said, placing a kiss atop his head.

"He's got his Uncle Kai's need for attention, huh?" Nya asked as Yuri pulled away from her breast, letting out a tiny burp followed by a tiny yawn as she buried her face into the fabric of Nya's T-shirt.

"Yes, he most certainly does."

* * *

"Kai, what's wrong? You're acting funny." Jay said as the two of them sat at a small diner in New Ninjago City, waiting for Arisa to arrive so they could get to the movie.

"Nothing. I just got the weirdest feeling that someone's talking about me right now." He mumbled, glancing around the room, only to find everyone engrossed in their own conversations.

"You're just paranoid."

"No, I'm not! Listen to me, Motor Mouth, I know someone out there is talking about me...I can feel it..." Kai shouted as he took another sip of his hot chocolate.

Christmas was one week away, the same day as Nya and Cyrus's wedding. Kai was pretty excited about it, too. His sister deserved happiness, more than anyone.

Even more than himself.

* * *

"So, now that the children are in bed again, how about the two of us...continue our previous engagement?" Cyrus asked, pulling Nya onto his lap, rubbing his hands up and down her sides.

Gigging, she kissed the tip of his nose and shook her head. "Nope, not until next week. After we're married and I'm fully healed, then we can have sex." Those words forced him to begin pouting, his bottom lip sticking out further than the upper one.

"Aw, don't pout. It's cute and all, but it's not gonna make me change my mind." He continued to pout until she left the room, sighing as he wheeled out of the room too, shutting off the light and closing the door.

_Ugh, I don't know how I'm going to survive once she gets pregnant again..._

They'd already begun discussing having more kids, but only after they were married. Both of them agreed that they wanted a little boy this next time around, since they already had two girls. Although, they were going to be fine with whatever the outcome.

First tings first, though, he had to get through the wedding next week. He was so nervous, but not as nervous as he'd been on the night he'd proposed. He was much more confident about the wedding.

_Just one more week until she's officially Mrs. Nya Borg...my wife..._

* * *

**Okay, this is a pretty short chappy, but I felt compelled to post SOMETHING, so I did! So, you can be quiet and appreciate that I did or...yeah, I dunno...**

**So...did anyone listen to the songs I mentioned last chapter? If ya did, what'd ya think?!**

**Well, the poll for couples is still open! LloydxLena is STILL in first place, with GreenCircuit and Pixane tied for second place! ^_^**

**You're all gonna get to vote for babies again now! Hehe, since Cyrus and Nya are gonna be getting busy here soon, trying for more kids!**

**Boy Names:  
**

**Zakai Phoenix Borg**

**Masaru Michael Borg**

**Alucard Alexander Borg**

**Tokiya Benjamin Borg**

**Girl Names:**

**Micaiah Marie Borg**

**Shirai Sophia Borg  
**

**Serah Skyler Borg**

**Miki Mariela Borg**

**Oh, and I only have to fill 4 more parts for my Love Runs Out MEP! Me and TheBlueFire are the ONLY people that have taken parts...**

**Bye bye now, see ya later! ^u^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, guys...I'm so tired...sort of...but, I decided to write something. Forgive me, if it's crappy...**

**Now, here are the replies to last chapter's reviews! I got...um, 9 again...I think!**

**Astrid16: Hehe, it's my favorite kind of fluff, too! I...wasn't too sure about writing a lemon, since I've never wrote one...I've just read them. **

**ForeverDreamer12: Yeah, I love the Kai part, too! And, it all depends on whether or not GreenCircuit wins!**

**IceFreak101: Thanks! ^_^**

**Guardian Sorceress Alanshee: Hehe, yeah...Cyrus is trying to get down to business! I'm glad you find it cute!**

**Guest: Heh, it's fine about you thinking Ikuto was a girl!**

**NyaFanGirl: I'm glad you think it's cute! It's fine about your late reviews, I don't mind! ^_^**

**CameronNinjaDragons: XD**

**ZanSprinklePixal: Thanks! I'm glad you like this story! ^u^**

**Well, here you go...sorry again if it sucks...**

* * *

**One Week Later...**

Nya was panicking as she heard the music start up from the other room, her heartbeat quickening; pounding against her ribcage.

Today was the day of her wedding and...she was completely terrified. It hadn't rained like she'd worried it would, but it had begun to snow. Her dress wasn't ruined either, nor were the dresses of the other girls. Nothing had gone wrong yet, but she...felt like something would.

_No, Nya...nothing's going to go wrong. You're gonna walk down that aisle and get married, that's it..._

"Nervous?" Her brother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, making her turn to face him. His eyebrow was raised and a small smirk graced his face, making her want to playfully slap him.

"Extremely, Kai. My heart feels like...it's going to burst from my chest and run off." She said with a shaky smile as she watched Arisa walk down the aisle with Jay, meaning that after Cole walked down with Lena, it would be her turn to go down with Kai.

"Don't be. Everything's gonna be alright, after all, your big brother is here to make sure of it." Kai stated, grinning widely at her. His smile eased some of her nervousness, sending him a smile back as her heart settled down.

"You're right for once, Kai. I...I don't have any reason to be nervous." She said as she linked her arm through his, hearing a different tune begin to play from the other room.

"What do you mean for once? I'm always right, like when I say it's time to go now." He placed his hands on the door's handles, only to remove them and cup her cheeks, placing a kiss upon her forehead. "You look beautiful, Nya. I can't believe I've gotta give you away."

Her eyes were welling up with small tears, but she tried her best to hold them back. "Kai...you sound so cheesy!" She yelled, trying to joke around to keep herself from crying.

Chuckling, Kai placed his hands back on the door's handles and pulled them back, making everyone turn to stare at the two of them. She could see all of their friends there, even some of the Serpentine that'd helped them before.

The only person, however, that kept her attention...was Cyrus, who was staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. _Please, I'm far from it..._

Casting her eyes downward as she walked, she listened to all of the whispers coming from random guests. Most of them were good, but some of them made...snide comments about their slight age difference or whether or not she was sure about marrying a..._cripple_.

Cripple. That one word pissed her off more than anything. People used it so...cruelly, as though crippled people were not people at all. She absolutely hated it, more than anything else; especially, when it was being used when referring to Cyrus.

_No, don't let it get to you...not today of all days. Just ignore it today, then tomorrow...you can go beat the shit out of whoever said it._

Her brother came to a stop beside her, almost causing her to lose her balance as she snapped out of her thoughts and raised her eyes; finding herself just a couple of feet away from Cyrus.

She watched as Kai smiled and nodded at him, Cyrus doing the same before Kai lightly kissed her forehead again and placed her hand in the palm of Cyrus's. Kai took his place next to Jay, watching as her and Cyrus approached the altar.

_Now or never, Nya...now or never..._

* * *

Later that night, Nya plopped down on their bed, dressed in her usual bedtime attire of a pair of shorts and a baggy T-shirt, courtesy of Cyrus. She laid there, lifting her hand in front of her face, staring at the gold band on her finger.

_I'm a mom and now, I'm freaking married! Now, we just have to..._

Her face turned bright red as she thought of what her and Cyrus wanted to do. She knew they'd have to do it in order to have another baby, but...she was so nervous about it, since the only time she'd ever had sex was when they'd been drunk.

"Nya, dear, is something wrong? You're biting your lip." Cyrus asked as he lifted himself from his wheelchair and into the bed, lacking...certain clothing items; his shirt and pajama bottoms, leaving him in only his boxers.

"I-I, um, I'm just...thinking about what this baby will be like, that's all. So, um, should we..." Shaking her head, she smiled as she straddled his hips, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Nya...are you sure about this? I mean, we don't have to tonight, if you don't want to." He asked, placing his hands on her waist. He was trying to ignore the feel of her sitting on him like that, making certain parts begin to...grow excited.

"Cy, I'm sure about this." As soon as those words left her mouth, he pulled her into a kiss before the two of them began shedding their clothing, or what little clothing they had on.

Two hours later, Cyrus wrapped his arm securely around her waist as she laid next to him, her light snores filling the a kiss on her forehead, he too began to doze off, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

Cyrus felt a pair of arms wraps themselves around his torso, followed by a light kiss on his cheek. "Well, someone is affectionate today, isn't she?" He chuckled, turning his head to get a better look at his beautiful wife.

"Yep, I sure am! You know why?" She asked as she took a seat in his lap, laying her head on his chest. "I...I found out I'm pregnant again, Cy."

"W-What? Nya, this is fantastic!" He couldn't help but be happy about it, after all, it was what they'd been trying for since they'd gotten married. Now, it was happening. They were going to have another little one in a few months.

"I know! We're gonna have a little boy running around here soon!" She shouted, making him look at her strangely. "Huh? What is it, Cy?"

"Nya, dear, I'm sorry to tell you this, but it's not going to be a little boy. If anything, it's going to be another girl." He stated, grinning at her. Heck, they already had two girls, so it would appear that they had better luck attaining those.

Smiling, she placed a hand on her stomach. "Whatever you say, dear. I'll be fine with whatever it turns out to be, and so will you." Kissing his cheek, she got off of his lap. "I'm gonna go call Kai."

"Alright, dear. Say hi for me, will you?" He watched her nod her head and leave the room before he adjusted his glasses and got back to work, going over the blueprints Pixal had brought him earlier.

* * *

"You're what?!" Kai yelled into the phone, making all of the other guys turn to look at him. All of them were busy at the moment, well, sort of busy...if gambling counted.

"Pregnant, Kai. Geez, you knew it was bound to happen again, so why are you so surprised?" She asked, twirling the phone chord around her index finger.

"I-I thought you meant in a year or so, not a month after having three kids!" He was shocked, to say the least, but it was her life and he wasn't gonna interfere with her decisions. "Geez, Nya, do ya know how hard it is putting a crib together these days?"

"Pfft, it can't be that bad, Kai. Now, shut up and congratulate me on getting pregnant with another niece or nephew for you, ass!" Nya said, right as Kai had put it on speaker phone.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT AGAIN?!" All of the other boys, except for Cole, scrambled from their chairs at the kitchen table, running to grab the phone from Kai. Cole, however, used this to his advantage and took a peek at the other boys' cards.

"Yes, I'm pregnant again. All of you sound so enthused, except...where's Cole?" She asked, biting her lip. "I-Is he...still mad?"

Sighing, Cole stood from the kitchen table and snatched the phone from Kai's grasp. "I'm here, Nya...and no, I-I'm not still mad. I'm...happy for you, the both of you."

"R-Really? Cole, this is great!" She shouted into the phone. Kai was glad that Cole was no longer mad at Nya or Cyrus, even if he still harbored feelings for his sister.

Snatching the phone back from Cole, Kai shooed all of them back to their card game, bringing the phone back to his ear again. "Sis, you still there?"

"Yeah, Kai, I'm still here. Although, I'm gonna have to go feed the babies here soon, so...um, maybe you guys could come over for dinner tomorrow?" She asked, right as a loud cry echoed throughout the building.

"Heh, yeah, we'll be there. Now, go take care of my little nieces and nephew." With that, the two of them hung up and Kai made his way back to the kitchen, taking a seat at the table with the other boys.

"Guys, we're going to be eating dinner at Borg Industries tomorrow, alright? Now, uh...who touched my cards?!"

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know this is uber amounts of crappy, but I don't care...I'm so tired. It looks like my four hours of sleep a night for the last month is finally catching up with me.**

**Anywho...the poll for couples is only gonna be open for two more days before I close it! I'm not gonna say anything about the results this time, since you guys can just go look for yourselves.**

**Now, this is a little something regarding the baby names for this next baby! Voting is still open for it, so choose one of the names below!(I added a few to it!)**

**Boy Names:**

**Zakai Phoenix Borg**

**Masaru Michael Borg**

**Alucard Alexander Borg**

**Tokiya Benjamin Borg**

**Kukai Christopher Borg**

**Seneca Theodore Borg**

**Girl Names:**

**Micaiah Marie Borg**

**Shirai Sophia Borg**

**Serah Skyler Borg**

**Miki Mariela Borg**

**Hania Rose Borg**

**Asami Abigail Borg**

**That's it for the names! Now, here are the current number of votes for each name!**

**Zakai: 1 Masaru: 1 Alucard: 0 Tokiya: 0 Kukai: 0 Seneca: 0**

**Micaiah: 0 Shirai: 1 Serah: 0 Miki: 1 Hania: 0 Asami: 0**

**Now, one more thing...I AM SO EXCITED! Season 4 of the Legend of Korra premieres on October 3rd! I can't wait!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo, what's up? Here's another little chappie, to fill the void...**

**Now, here are the replies to last chapter's reviews! I got...um, 13 of them!**

**Budder Ninja 2014: Hehe, glad you like the name!  
**

**Astrid16: Yeah, I'm just...not sure if I'm ready to write a lemon yet, but I might write one for an extra chapter in the future! Hehe, it'd probably be awkward and they'd have to adjust themselves several times, since Cyrus can't use his legs! ^u^**

**ZaneSprinklePixal: I'm gonna have a Zane chapter here soon, along with a Lloyd chapter, and a Lena chapter! Yeah, I was just so tired...so, I didn't feel like writing out all of the vows and stuff!**

**ToxicNinjaKitty3399: Thanks, glad you think it's cute!**

**Guardian Sorceress Alanshee: Yep, married with another baby on the way, yay! Heh, I rhymed...**

**NyaFanGirl: Yeah, I hate when people use that word to describe someone like Cyrus. It just...makes me mad, for some reason. Anyways, glad you liked the chapter!**

**wafflestheninja: I like that name, too! I got it from an anime I watch called "Uta no Prince-sama" it's so good! Tokiya on the show is super hot! *sigh***

**Guest: Yep, Cole's not...mad anymore, but he still likes Nya. And, yay for another baby! Nya and Cyrus got busy, huh?**

**CameronNinjaDragons: I dunno, but I'm really considering it! After all, Jay and Lloyd are going to have one, plus Kai is...going to be in a love triangle, sort of.**

**loveekar3: Yay, glad you liked the chapter! Cole thought he was slick, but he wound up getting caught. That actually happened to me when I was playing cards with my friends in school...they caught me peeking. I'm really considering giving Cole a love interest, too!**

**WrenTheNinja: Aw, thanks! I'm really happy you like the story, and that you ship Nyrus! Heh, if I could, I'd totally pull them out of this fanfic and turn it into an actual thing, but I can't. Who knows? Maybe one day I'll get to do something Ninjago, since I'm going to go to college to become a filmmaker!**

**Well, those are all of the replies! Now, let's get onto the main event; the actual chapter!**

**Songs You Should Check Out: Sleepsong by Bastille, Where Butterflies Never Die by Broken Iris, Between the Raindrops by Lifehouse, and Disconnected by Veridia. (Just some suggestions!)  
**

* * *

**Two Months Later...**

"Cyrus, will you please get your son?! He won't stop tugging at my shirt!" Nya yelled as she tried to pry a three and a half month old Kaito from her shirt, knowing exactly what he wanted. He wanted her breast milk.

Since the day they were born, she had always breastfed them. Now, she was running low on milk and was trying her best to get the triplets to drink formula, in order to save up breast milk for the new baby.

"One moment, dear! Let me just sit Yuri down, then I'll be right there!" He replied, the tone of his voice letting her know that he was enjoying her predicament a little bit.

She patiently waited, trying to keep Kaito at a distance until her baka of a husband came to get him. The infant's cries were loud and could no doubt be heard from throughout the entire top three floors of the building.

Finally, she let out a sigh of relief as she heard the sound of wheels making their way into the room, followed by the sound of a light chuckle. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Your son is the problem! Geez, we've managed to get Yuri to drink from a bottle, but the other two absolutely refuse to..." Handing Kaito over to him, the infant's cries only seemed to grow louder until Nya left the room.

Entering their room, Nya placed a hand on her belly as she laid on the bed, rubbing circles through her shirt. She wasn't showing yet, but she could definitely tell a difference in her stomach size.

_Just six and a half more months, Nya...not too much longer..._

Sitting up slowly, she glanced at the clock on the small table next to the bed, finding it almost time to head over to the academy. Kai had called and asked everyone to come over, saying that Jay had some kind of major announcement to make.

"Nya, dear, it's almost time to leave. Are you ready?" Cyrus asked from the other side of their bedroom door, along with the sound of tiny coos from one of the babies. Kaito or Yuri, more than likely.

"Yeah, I just gotta brush my hair and...ew, I should probably change my shirt, too. I've got drool and throw up all over this one." She said as she stood up, making sure not to get up too fast, knowing it made her wobbly and nauseous.

"Yes, well...you do that. I-I'll just...go grab the other two." She could tell that he was trying his hardest not to laugh at her, but was failing miserably at it. He tended to enjoy doing that, whenever something like this happened to her. Then again, she laughed when it happened to him.

Making her way to their closet, she plucked a random shirt off of the rack and slipped it on, then proceeded to the bathroom to brush the tangles out of her hair. She hadn't had time that morning to brush her hair at all, so she was still experiencing a bad case of bed head.

Once she took care of that, she exited the bathroom and went back down the hall to the nursery, finding Cyrus there with all three of the babies dressed and ready to go.

"Well, aren't all of you just so cute?" She asked, grinning at the three of them. They'd begun trying to crawl recently, only they weren't doing so well at the moment.

"Thank you, I'm glad you think so. I don't even try, I guess I'm just naturally cute." Cyrus said, a chuckle emitting from his mouth as he scooped Kaito and Anavell into his arms.

"You know I wasn't talking about you. Deflate your ego a little bit, Cy." Picking Yuri up, Nya laughed at him a bit before placing a light kiss on his cheek. "And yes, you're very cute, too."

_Heh, he's more than cute..._

"Now, let's get going. We might be late if we don't leave now."

* * *

"So...Jay, why'd you call all of us here?" Cole asked, impatiently tapping his foot as he sat on the couch...directly across from Nya and Cyrus. He couldn't say he was still mad at them, but...he still did love Nya, so it hurt seeing the two of them together.

"Okay, so...I-I've been seeing Arisa for the last couple of months and...well, she's pregnant! I'm gonna be a dad!" Everyone's expressions were ones of shock and...well, that was actually it.

"W-What did you just...say?" Kai stuttered, his right eye twitching slightly. None of the others really had much to say, actually, they didn't have anything to say at all. They were completely silent.

"U-Um, Arisa is...pregnant, with my baby. I'm going to be a father, guys." Jay said, fidgeting under everyone's stares. This news...well, it made Cole feel even worse. Now, Nya and Jay both had found happiness, while he was left all alone...

_It's not your fault the only girl you love is with another guy...she chose him, not you..._

"Jay, this is wonderful! W-When did you guys find out?!" Nya asked, holding a sleeping Yuri close to her chest. Cole...well, he didn't hate their kids, but he just...couldn't bring himself to look at them for very long. They reminded him of everything he could've had with Nya, but didn't.

"Arisa told me yesterday, she's about three weeks along. Heh, it's nice to see someone else excited about this!" Jay shouted as he slung an arm around Nya's shoulders, earning death glares from both Cyrus and himself.

Nya opened her mouth to say something, but a cry from their son cut her off. Kaito was definitely the loudest, and hungriest, out of the three kids, Cole could tell that much as he watched the infant cry and outstretch his tiny arms towards Nya.

"Cyrus, don't you dare give him to me. I know he's wanting the same thing he wanted earlier, and he's not getting any." Nya said, glaring at Cyrus, who was trying to hand the boy over to her.

Placing Kaito back on his lap, Cyrus sheepishly grinned and glanced around the room, accidentally making eye contact with him. Cole saw him quickly look away, knowing that not breaking eye contact would just make the atmosphere even more awkward.

"Where is Arisa anyways, Jay? I know I never saw her come in." Crossing his arms, Cole waited for Jay to answer his question.

"She's downtown, telling her little sister and grandmother about the baby. She wanted to tell them first, but I wanted to tell you guys."

It had been pretty hard to hear him, Kaito's cries growing louder and louder as he reached for Nya again. His crying was mixed with small gurgles of nonsense that none of them could understand, like most babies tended to do.

Sighing, Nya stood from her spot on the loveseat. "I'll go make him a _bottle_, since he's not getting any breast milk. Just give me a minute."

_THAT'S what the kid is crying about?! He wants breast milk?! Geez, then why doesn't she just feed him some..._

"Alright, here you go. Enjoy that cause it's all you're getting." Nya said as she tried to get Kaito to accept the bottle's nipple, only for him to move his head away from it every time.

Finally, she managed to get it into his mouth without him spitting it out. "There you go, baby. Just drink that, like your sister does."

Even though it wasn't his kid, Cole had to admit that they were...pretty cute, even Kaito and Yuri...who looked like Cyrus more than Nya. Anavell was the only one who looked like Nya.

He watched as the baby drank from the bottle, his eyes slowly closing as he did so. He placed his tiny hands on both sides of the bottle as Cyrus held it in his mouth, making a...fairly small smile appear on Cole's face.

_Things are going to get better, Cole...you just wait..._

* * *

**Okay, well...there you go! Yeah, if you don't like it...then, you can go cry me a river, okay? I'm so tired, plus I'm gonna be busy, since this week is Homecoming at my school!  
**

**Aw, snap! Jay and Arisa gonna have a baby! XP Weren't expecting that so soon, now were you?!**

**Here are the name choices for their baby, or babies if you guys want them to ave more than one!**

**Boy Names (for Jay and Arisa's baby):  
**

**Carter Jay Walker/Yoshida**

**Arashi Andrew Walker/Yoshida**

**Ichiro Lance Walker/Yoshida**

**Sora Zachary Walker/Yoshida**

**Girl Names (for Jay and Arisa's baby):**

**Moon Annalise Walker/Yoshida  
**

**Amami Ayanna Walker/Yoshida**

**Ruka Elizabeth Walker/Yoshida**

**Yurika Melanie Walker/Yoshida**

**And, here are the current number of votes for each name of Cyrus and Nya's new baby!**

**Zakai: 5 Masaru: 1 Alucard: 0 Tokiya: 1 Kukai: 0 Seneca: 0  
**

**Micaiah: 0 Shirai: 1 Serah: 1 Miki: 1 Hania: 0 Asami: 1**

**That's all guys! Oh, and I've made playlists for all of this story's couples on Soundcloud, so feel free to go listen to them! The link to my Soundcloud is gonna be on my profile!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heeey, guys! Remember this story? No? Okay, well...I'M NOT DEAD! I know it's been a while since I've updated anything, thanks to school and everything, but I'm back and ready to update like crazy!**

**Here are replies to all the reviews I've received since my last update:  
**

**_Guardian Sorceress Alanshee: Yeah, no milk for the babies...Well, for the three anyways! The new baby will get some, though!_**

**_Astrid16: Jay and Arisa will definitely be getting married! I picture them having a funny wedding, with his parents there and everything! I actually came up with the name Alucard by watching Hellsing Ultimate! And, look, a spark of hope for Cole in this chappie!_**

**_magicwolfpup23: Thanks! I like them, too!_**

**_BlackNBlue39: Those two names are my favorite, but it's all up to what gets the most votes! ^_^_**

**_NyaFanGirl: Yep, Cole's finally getting over it and accepting their marriage! Jay will probably make a good father, too!_**

**_IceFreak101: It's okay that you didn't review the previous chapter! I'm glad you loved both of them! ^u^_**

**_PurplePandaPancakes: Me too! I think Moon Walker is a cute name!_**

**_LucyBrick123: NOOO, DON'T DIE! Hehe, well... I hope this chapter doesn't cause you to have a heart attack!_**

**_BudderThunderPancakes: I like Carter, too! And, I suspect one coming into his life, too!_**

**_QueenofDistaster99: Hehe, I'm glad you (secretly) love it! And, that I could make the idea of the two of them work! ^u^_**

**_ZaneSprinklePixal: Yeah, babies are awesome! Why shouldn't all characters have one?! (I'm just kidding...sort of)_**

**_WrenTheNinja: I'm glad you like Nyrus! And, you used my couple name for Jay and Arisa: Jarisa!_**

**_pikachufan260: Well, it's not the law to get married before having kids, but it is the right thing to do. Oh, well! It's more interesting like this!_**

**_Guest: Nope, I'm not dead!_**

**Phew, that's all of them...So many reviews...Well, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Four Months Later...**

**Cole's POV**

Cole sat at his favorite bar, the Seventh Heaven, doing the same thing he'd done for the past year; drinking away his sorrows. Today, however, was slightly...different, as a young girl entered the bar.

She looked to be about maybe a year or so younger than himself. Her hair was the same shade as Kai's, but her eyes were white, like snow. Overall, she was very pretty, but she was a bit...clumsy.

He watched as she made her way over to the bartender, occasionally bumping into objects, such as chairs or the tables, scattered throughout the room. It was quite an amusing sight to him as he sipped his drink, trying not to chuckle at the girl before him.

"Hello there, I'm Marina." A small, melodic voice piped up, making him turn his head to find the girl was indeed talking to him.

"Um...Hello, I'm Cole. Nice to meet you." He replied, taking another gulp of his drink, finishing it with a sigh.

When Marina didn't say anything else to him, he turned his head to see if she'd left, only to find her staring at him. It didn't make him uncomfortable, but...he felt funny having her stare at him.

_I-Is there something on my face? Should I wipe it just to be sure?_

Finally, she stopped her staring and got up from her seat, stumbling towards the exit. He watched as her hip made harsh contact with the corner of a table, making her wince and almost cry out.

"Marina, wait." He called after her, rising from his seat and making his way over to where she stood. "I'll walk you home, okay?"

Cole waited for her to say something, but all she did was stare at him. Finally, she nodded and he lead her outside; the flashing lights of the city temporarily blinding him, making it difficult to see.

"So, where do you live?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the strange young woman he was escorting.

"Uh, I think it's called Stonehill Avenue." Marina mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. She seemed nervous, or embarrassed, about having him escort her home. He didn't see why it was such a problem, though.

"I know where that is. Let's go." With that, he began to walk off in the direction of her street, only to look back and find her still standing there, as though not sure of where to go. "Er, you coming?"

Marina fidgeted where she stood, biting her lip. "Which directon are you going?" She asked, making him a bit curious as to why she would ask such a ridiculous question.

"West. Can't you tell?" He questioned, jogging back over to her.

Quickly shaking her head, her reply made him feel bad about laughing at her clumsiness and her not knowing where he was headed. "I-I'm blind. My dog ran off, so I-I couldn't find my way anywhere..."

"O-Oh, I see..." He stood there guiltily for a couple of minutes before putting on a smile and linking his arm through her own. "Well, then I guess I'm your dog's replacement, eh?"

He felt better after a smile graced her face, followed by a light nod. "I guess so!" With that, the two began their walk towards her home, finally arriving there after thirty minutes of wrong turns and distractions.

He took a moment to examine her home as they approached it. It was a quaint little house, painted a lovely shade of light green; although, the paint was beginning to chip in certain spots. There were shutters on the windows, along with a few flowers along the window sill.

Small puffs of smoke or steam, he couldn't tell, rose from the chimney; but, it certainly didn't smell like smoke or steam, so he wondered what exactly was rising from it.

"Well, here we are. My home." She said, staring right in ther direction of her house. "I can smell my- Oh, no!" Shaking her head, she ran off towards the house. Following her, he entered the house, finding it full of bottles and scrolls.

Marina was at a large...cauldron, stirring it and muttering a string of curse words at herself.

"Marina? What are you doing?" He asked, plucking a bottle from the shelves, popping it open and taking a sniff of the substance inside.

Tearing her eyes away from the cauldron, she looked towards his direction, following the sound of his voice. "What do you mean? All apothecaries use cauldrons, duh!"

_An apothecary?_

"What's an apothecary, Mari?" Setting the bottle back down, he walked over and peeked inside the cauldron, finding a light gold mixture forming inside of it.

"Oh, we make medicine using herbs." Marina replied, using her ladle to scoop some of it out and pour it into a bottle, wrapping the bottle in a light brown cloth before tying the cloth with a string. "I was making this for Michael, but I needed to run out for breakfast. I must've forgot to put out the fire."

_Who's...Michael?_

He wanted to ask that very question, but he didn't want to pry into business that wasn't his. For all he knew, that could be her...boyfriend; but, that thought...didn't make him feel any better about it.

"Oh, well...I hope he puts it to good use. I think...I should get going." Bowing, he headed for the door, only for a tug at his sleeve to stop him. "Wha-"

Rising onto her tip toes, she placed a kiss on his cheek, her lips feeling as if a feather had lightly brushed over it. The kiss was enough to turn his face red and his eyes to widen before she pulled away and wandered back to her cauldron, humming as she worked on her next task.

Grinning, Cole walked out of the comfort of her house and into the bustling streets of New Ninjago City, making his way back to Borg Industries.

* * *

**Nya's POV**

Nya sat in Cyrus's office, on the same couch as always, rubbing her enlarged belly as she watched Kai and Jay play video games, Kai beating Jay badly. Lloyd was busy with Lena, while Zane was busy with Pixal.

Cole...Well, nobody knew where Cole kept runing off to these past few months, but his breath always reeked of alcohol, so her guess was that he'd been going to a bar.

Cyrus was basically always around, almost never leaving her side unless she begged him. He was a bit over-protective whenever she was pregnant, making sure she was taken care of, like some rare and precious flower. Something he had taken to calling her; his flower.

"Move out of the way, Kai!" Jay yelled, trying to move his car on the game around Kai's car, failing to do it and shoving Kai out of frustration.

Whenever they yelled, Nya was the one who suffered; the baby delivering sharp kicks each time, making her wince in pain. She was appy about haing another baby, but it was really tiring. She didn't even know what she was having, thanks to Kai.

He'd talked her into not going to learn what he was having, but waiting until she was to give birth and have it be a surprise. She'd reluctantly agreed to it, but...she REALLY wanted to know. The suspense was killing her!

"Ha! I win!" Kai shouted, snapping her from her thoughts, only to look up and find him in the middle of his victory dance. Putting his butt in Jay's face, however, had earned him an electric shock from the frustrated blue ninja, making him yelp in shock and slight pain.

Sighing, she continued to brush her hand across her stomach, feeling it move slightly. Getting up, she quickly and quietly made her way to her room, laying down on the bed before continuing to rub tiny circle on the large bump.

"I needed to get away from them, baby. They're making you act up and hurt Mommy..." She said with a slight smile, sitting up in order to look down at the bump easier. "You're gonna act just like your Uncle Kai, I can tell...But, I love him, so I'll love you just the same..."

Opening her mouth to talk to it some more, a knock at the door kept her from doing so. "C-Come in!" Nya yelled, lowering her shirt over her stomach once more.

She watched as Cyrus peeked his head in, grinning as soon as he saw her there. "Ah, there you are. Kai and Jay said you'd left the room, so I wanted to come make sure you're alright."

"Yeah, they were just getting loud and it was making the baby kick, so I figured some peace and quiet would be nice." She said, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

Wheeling over, he lifted himself out of his wheelchair and onto the bed, pressing a kiss to her cheek. It was things like that that she enjoyed; the little signs of affection, instead of overly dramatic displays of affection.

"How're you feeling today?" He asked, laying his forehead to her stomach, his hands resting on her hips.

She thought about it for a moment, not quite sure how she felt. "I think I'm fine. Other than the baby kicking, I haven't felt too bad." She replied, trying not to wince at the sharp kick she'd just felt.

"U-Um, Nya...I-I think you just-" Cyrus trailed off, pulling back to find a small trickle going down her legs. "Shit...Your water just broke..."

"T-That's not right! I'm not due for another two months!" She screamed, clutching her stomach. "I-I can't give birth yet!"

Sighing, Cyrus sat back in his wheelchair before pulling her into his lap, wheeling out of the room and towards the office. Words couldn't begin to express the amount of pain she felt at the moment, but if she had to choose one word...it would have to be excruciating.

Once in the office, Kai and Jay looked up from their game, immediately realizing what was going on and rushing to their feet to help lay her down. Pixal ran in moments later, along with Arisa, and shortly after that, it was time to push.

**12 Hours Later...**

_Phew, I finally did it..._

Nya laid there with two tiny bundles in her arms, one pink and one blue. Stroking their cheeks, both of them released little coos and the boy began to squirm before Kai finally took him from her.

"Hey, Zakai. I'm your Uncle Kai." Kai said, smiling as he rubbed the newborn's belly, making a small giggle escape the infant's mouth.

Nya smiled at them before turning her attention back to the little pink bundle she was holding. Moving her hand away from her cheek, Nya stroked the small patc of black hair atop her head.

"My little Febrie..." Nya mumbled, kissing the baby's forehead. "You look like Daddy..."

Her eyes started to droop, a sign that she was tired, so Cyrus took the baby from her. "Get some sleep, dear. You need it." He said, earning a brief nod from her before she yawned and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Tada! A crappy ending, yay!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! And, I hope to update again in a few days! ^u^**


End file.
